Once upon a Time
by BeautyandYue
Summary: JS What if Jareth was punished for being so arrogant and all that? What if Sarah was his only hope? Finished!
1. Prologue

**Hey just want to let everybody know that I have not given up on Hardy Girls but at the moment the plot bunnies are distracting me with this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or the movie that the story takes after. I only own the characters that I have made in my own head. Thank you.

_

* * *

_

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. _

_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and _

_unkind. But then, one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and _

_offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her _

_haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. _

_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. _

_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a _

_beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late. For she had _

_seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, transformed him into a _

_hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. _

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a _

_magic crystal as his only window to the outside world. The rose, she had offered, was _

_truly an enchanted rose; which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could _

_learn to love another and earn their love in return ,by the time the last petal fell, then _

_the spell would be broken. If not, then he would be doomed to remain a beast for all _

_time…_

_As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever, learn _

_to love, a beast? _


	2. Lost in the castle

**Hey, just want to let everybody know that this is going to be an okay story. If you don't like, well tough I do and don't flame me. I will take positive comments and constructive criticism. Not anything else or if you have questions. You attract more flies with honey than with vinegar. Ok that's my words of wisdom for today, enjoy! Also if anyone who can edit things really well. 'Cause my grammar sucks…if anyone would like to be my beta? Just message me.**

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Sarah Williams dropped into the Labyrinth from another part of the Goblin City, landing on a pile of colorful leaves with a thump. Hoggle hurried over. "Are you alright Sarah?"

Sarah pulled herself out of the mound of leaves she had unceremoniously landed. Brushing off the multi-colored foliage, Sarah looked around at her friend. "What's the problem? I'm not at Jareth's disposal. I have to be at my shop, we just got in the new Christmas candy." Sarah commented, sweeping her waist long dark brown hair behind her back, and up with a green ribbon in a matter of seconds, to get it out of her face.

Hoggle looked nervous. "He didn't call you. I did. We need your help; in the past number of months, his majesty has been very testy with who is on his good side and who is on his bad side. Well Jareth was in one of his moods again today and your brother thought to explore the area around the castle today. Jareth spotted him and, well, let's just say that there was not a happy Goblin king. He had your brother thrown into the castle dungeon." Hoggle explained, as they set off for the castle at a fast pace. **(An to just let everybody know that yes, it is three years after, and I aged Toby so, ah, I'll just let you find out. But I did not mix up the ages. There's a reason why Toby's older, it'll come later in the story. Okay back to your normal lives.) **

Sarah's green eyes widened in shock. "What? Just like that? He can't do that!" Sarah marched even faster to the castle keep.

Hoggle broke into a trot to keep up. " Well actually he can since he's the king but it was just so sudden. One minute me, sir Didymus, 'n Ludo were looking for the boy and when we had found him, Jareth pops out of nowhere, saying that Toby has trespassed or something like that."

Sarah shook her head in anger at Jareth's harshness and said, "We'll see about that."

Hoggle blanched at the fury in Sarah's voice. "Ah, Sarah? I wouldn't confront him if I was you. He hasn't been himself lately." Sarah continued as if she hadn't heard; her mind set on getting her brother free. Hoggle muttered under his breath as they marched through the late November leaves, "I only have to get her to the castle but then she's on her own. You don't want to bump into Jareth in his condition. No matter what the cost."

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah shivered in her dark green sweater and jeans, all the way down to her tennis shoes, as the air temperature dropped more and more as they mad their way closer to the castle while the sky overhead was covered in dark gray clouds. In fact, as Sarah laid her chilled hands on the castle door, a few snowflakes trickled down. Sarah took a deep breath and looked out over the Labyrinth, which were the grounds for the castle. The sun shone cheerfully on the Goblin City but on the castle and the Labyrinth, it was dark and quiet. "What happened here Hoggle?" Sarah asked softly, wondering where the beauty of the grounds had gone too, as she pushed open the door.

There was no answer. Only the whistling, chilling wind through the bare tree branches surrounding the desolate castle, greeted her. "Hoggle?" Sarah called, walking forward through the door to see if the old dwarf had somehow walked past her. The castle door clanked close as Sarah let go venturing farther into the interior. The castle looked uninhabited and wild, since the last time Sarah had been here. This was about three years ago. The rooms, Sarah walked quietly through, were dark, dank, musty, certainly not the spotless, bright, and very wonderful place where she had the audacity to beat the Goblin king at his own game. The once dark blue carpet now an undistinguishable color sent up little puffs of dust after Sarah. As if there had been no one to walk on the fabric. "Hoggle!" called Sarah.

Silence still greeted her, as Sarah moved from room to room. There was the ballroom where Jareth had taken her after she had eaten that peach. She had never touched a peach again after that. Here was the many winding staircase room where she chased after Toby, and Jareth stalked from the shadows. Sarah called and called for Hoggle, but the little dwarf didn't reappear. Sarah whirled around, dark hair flying as a door near her creaked open. "Hello? Hoggle?" Sarah walked to the door and went slowly up the winding staircase. As she neared the top, it got gloomier and gloomier. "Is anyone here?" Sarah spotted one of the lighting crystals Jareth used to light his way around the castle. Yet, the Goblin king failed to materialize as Sarah thought he would. Asking as to why she was in his castle. As Sarah passed another light crystal, she realized she would need a crystal herself to see. So, she grabbed the orange light crystal from its perch in a small alcove, and continued on. The orange crystal glowed a soft yellow in her hand, throwing the dark room into relief.

"Sarah? Is that you?" came a small voice from behind a door in the room. Sarah hurried over to the door crouching down to peer through the iron bars. The orange crystal brightened considerably as if it too were glad to see Toby as well. "Sarah, you have to get out of here. You don't know what he's like." The fifteen year olds dirty and tired face pressed against the bars.

"Has Jareth done this to you? Oh, your hands are like ice." Sarah rubbed on one of the pale hands Toby had thrust through the bars, as he clutched at her hands.

After Sarah had beaten the Labyrinth, Toby had begun to grow up in an alarming rate. He had grown 5 years for every one year. So by the time that Sarah, her dad, and ten-year-old Toby had come to Labyrinth in search of help for this unexpected growth spurt, it had been two years already. Jareth had arrogantly when Sarah had come before him, pleading as to why this was happening to her brother. He had then informed her that the Labyrinth had an awful sense of humor and that there was nothing he could do.

Nevertheless, he also enlightened her with that cruel smirk of his, that in the family's desperation, they had forgotten that once a runner returned to the Labyrinth, they could not leave. Even if they had brought people in tow, the people couldn't leave as well. After Sarah and her dad had could to grips with it, Sarah's dad had commented that Karen was not that hard to lose. Moreover, he had added with a glint of wry humor in his eyes, she would never find them here. They had set a homemade candy shop, finding that the goblins had a sweet tooth for caramels and taffy. So after a year of living in the Labyrinth it had seemed that Toby's ageing was slowly, slowing down.

"Sarah, look out!" Toby shouted seeing a shadow behind her.

Sarah did not turn in time and was roughly turned about with a huge paw. The orange fell, or flew; Sarah was never certain, out of her hand and into the gloom as darkness consumed the room again. "Who are you?" Sarah asked green eyes wide.

"Why did you come here?" came a disembodied voice from the shadows, as a low growling filled the room, save for one straggly strand of sunlight.

"Please, free my brother. Can't you see he's sick?" Sarah asked dusting off her butt and standing.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed! This is my castle! I make the rules!" The voice spat back out. Sarah caught sight in the gloom, from her readjusting eyes, a pair of mismatched eyes and when the thing paced more into the dark, a corner of a blue cape flipped into the light beam and back out.

"That's not fair!" Sarah burst out then clapped a hand across her mouth. 'Where did that come from?' she wondered, gulping as the eyes glanced her way, then resumed pacing. Sarah could not figure that out. She had not used that phrase in years. Not since…"Isn't there anything I can do?" she pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do." A hopeless note edged in on the rumbling voice.

Sarah had an idea. "Wait, take me instead. Toby will die if you leave him in here."

"You." Harshly, the voice cut in, sneering at her offer. Then it seemed to reconsider as the voice said in disbelief. "You would, take his place?"

"Yes." Sarah softly said, closing her eyes.

As Toby exclaimed "No Sarah!"

"But you must promise to stay here forever." The voice said; white teeth gleamed at her.

Sarah tried squinting through the dusk to see who was talking to her. "Who are you? I want to know who's talking to me. Where's Jareth?"

Sarah felt rather than heard the voice bellow, "If you want to see Jareth so badly then, take a stare at the hideous Beast!" A blonde, black streaked paw slid into the weak beam of light, followed by the rest of the body. Sarah gasped and fell back, covering her mouth in shock.

_To Be Continued…_

**Yeah, so we know who the Beast is big deal. As long as the story never gets old then I'm all for it! See you next time! -BeautyandYue**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Hey everybody! It's been crazy this past week. Between band competitions and my computer needing to be reformatted, but I am going to up load as soon as I can. Also if you are asking questions in your reviews, give me a way to answer. I will not be answering them in my author's notes. I will only read them since you have only given me a review not a way to answer it! Anyway on with the story! Disclaimer is in the prologue no need to repeat myself!**

* * *

It truly was a beast. It stood at a good six feet and ten inches with dark brown horns protruding out on either side of his head. Blonde fur with light blue streaks mixed in, miss matched eyes glared at Sarah, while a tail twitched behind him. Black tattered breeches and a royal blue cape was slung around his broad, bare, furred back, gathered a the front with a silver triangle brooch. Sarah gathered her courage, and with Toby yelling in the background, stepped into the light with a bowed head. "You have my word." Sarah warbled.

"Done." He spat out, sweeping past Sarah as she fell to her knees pounding her fist into the cold cement, willing herself not to cry at her now lost freedom. Beast glanced over at Sarah to see if she was looking, and when the brunette did not stir; he pulled open the dungeon door with a resounding squeak. 'At least I have enough magic to send him back to the city.' He thought waving a paw, and in an instant, Toby was transported back to the Williams home in the Goblin city.

Sarah glanced around as the dungeon door squeaked shut again. Beast came near again with a white, orange, and gray crystals trailing a few feet behind him. The gray crystal seemed to be trembling in fright. "Wait, where is my brother? What did you do to him?" Sarah asked getting to her feet, looking around.

"I sent him back to where he belongs." Beast grumbled as silent tears coursed down Sarah's pale cheeks.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye! I'll never see him again!" Sarah accusingly said; glaring at Beast while fresh tears flowed.

Beast rubbed his paw awkwardly across his neck, not sure how to answer, feeling slightly guilty about being the cause of Sarah's tears. "Sire, since Lady Sarah is going to be with us for quite sometime, perhaps a more comfortable room should be offered her." The white crystal squeaked into Beast's ear. Beast turned and snorted so hard in the crystal's direction that the white glob scooted back next to the orange crystal. "Then again maybe not." It commented, in a higher than normal voice, to the orange crystal.

"You shouldn't have done that ya yappy mutt." The orange crystal rasped out. " I brought her 'cause I figured Sarah could help in some way. Since himself is doing nothing but mope around the castle, since he knows his time is almost up."

"I'll show you to your room." Beast said as he turned around to walk away.

Sarah looked confused as she hurried to walk behind him. "My room? But I thought…"

Beast was indignant at her assumption that he wouldn't provide her with a room. He whirled around making Sarah back up in fright. "Do you want to stay in the dungeon?" he snarled, spreading his arms wide.

Sarah shrank back, "No." she whispered.

Beast growled and turned around expecting Sarah to follow behind. Sarah followed quietly behind Beast as he led her through long dark hallways and up stairs. She gathered that in front of her was Jareth, but was somehow changed into the scary thing in front of her. Sarah thought of her friends and family in Goblin city and wondered if they were safe; if Beast, for Sarah just couldn't call the growling creature in front of her by his name for he wasn't worthy of a name, had sent Toby home safely, like she asked. Sarah could feel tears threatening to spill again, and to keep herself distracted she looked around at her miserable surroundings. Trash, dust, and other things cluttered the castle's hallways; Sarah didn't even want to think about what else covered the moldy walls. The light orange crystal floated at Beast's ear, lighting the way as the white and gray crystal glided silently behind Sarah. Grotesque figures, scary in face and pose, stood in hushed silence as the group walked past. Sarah gasped in surprise, as a statue seemed to move its head on its own towards her. She hurried to keep more closely behind Beast, and kept her eyes on the floor from then on.

Beast glanced back after Sarah's gasp, and watched a lone tear leak from her downcast eyes and make its way down her fair cheek. The white crystal made its way past Sarah, to hover on the other side of Beast's ear. "Say something to Lady Sarah." It squeaked quietly into his ear.

"Huh?" Beast was shook out of his own thoughts. "Oh, uh, I hope you like it here. If you need anything my servants will attend you. You may go anywhere in the castle except the West Wing." Beast said over his shoulder, pointing at a dark stairway as they passed by.

Sarah glanced up at the indicated flight of steps. "What's in the West Wing?"

Sarah wondered out loud, but immediately regretted the question as Beast spun around with a snap of his cape, and a fierce bark. "It's forbidden!" Beast growled low and turned back around, cape swishing.

"Sorry for asking." Sarah muttered under her breath. The white and gray crystals spun gently around Sarah's head in silent comfort. Beast stopped, after awhile, in front of a dark oak door. The crystals flashed suddenly in front of Sarah's face to make her stop before she ran into Beast's back. So wrapped up in her own thoughts were Sarah. "Thank you." She whispered at them as Beast opened the door and stepped aside. Sarah walked past him into a dark and chilly room. She shivered and stopped just inside the doorway. The room serviced a comfy looking bed with a canopy, a dusty fireplace, a desk, a bookcase with many books Sarah was happy to note, a large, slightly opaque crystal next to the bed, and two large French windows with a cozy reading ledge in front of them.

Beast let Sarah look her fill, and feeling very grumpy from having to be prompted all the time by his subjects on his manners, he thundered at her "You will join me for dinner! That is not a request!"

Sarah frowned at being talk to like that and turned around, only too have the door to her room, slammed in her face. Sarah whirled around dark hair flying, as she had lost the ribbon to her hair after Beast had so kindly announced his presence, and stalked across the room to the bed, which was miraculously free of dust and grime.

Sarah looked around at her new home and began to sing in a sad, lonely voice,

_Yes, I made the choice  
__For Toby, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
_

Sarah pointed at the door in sudden anger.

_You monster!  
If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!_

Sarah pointed at the floor and spread her armas to encompass the place.

_Think again!  
Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
_

She walked over to the windows, touching the cold glass with slender fingers and looked outside at the wintry world then back into her not much better room.

_Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold  
I was told  
Every day in my childhood:  
Even when you grow old  
Home should be where the heart is  
Never where words so true!  
_

Sarah sat down on the reading ledge and breathing on the glass to make it cloud up, she drew a picture of a house quickly before it disappeared.

_My heart's far, far away  
Home is too  
Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
_

Sarah leaned against the fireplace mantel and turning her head to look at the closed door.

_Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alike  
What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by  
Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
_

_Shut away…  
_

Sarah stomped over to the door and rattled the doorknob in frustration as it was stuck. She turned around and slid down the door in defeat. Tipping her head towards the ceiling she sang as tears started falling once again.

_From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free!_

Sarah's song died away as she placed her head in her hands, and her hair acted as a curtain as Sarah wept bitterly.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Pouty Absalom

**Yeah so for those that have been reading faithfully, thank you. And to those that like to leave nasty reviews, well I will just delete them. No flames, just constructive and polite criticisms saying that you like the story or what not. But not anything that is crass or foul language, I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**

Back in the Goblin city, at a goblin tavern, a male human, taller and better looking than most of the patrons there, glowered in a huge chair beside a roaring fire, nursing a mug of beer. Absalom shook his head, and burst out, throwing his almost full mug of beer into the fire, "No one says no to me!" he stood up. Absalom was at least six foot six and had a full head of black hair. With piercing blue eyes and rippling pectorals, he melted any female heart that he walked by and he knew it. Every single female, goblin, fae, and human, except one female and her name was Sarah Williams. "Rejected, publicly humiliated. Why its more than I can bare." He threw himself back into the red armchair.

A small, dumb looking goblin hurried up with a full tray of beer. "More beer?" it asked, holding out the tray.

Absalom glared at his sidekick, and grabbing up the extra mugs of beer; he threw those into the fire as well, with a resounding shatter of pottery hitting the back of the fireplace. "What does it matter? Nothing helps." He bemoaned.

Sarah had hosted a Christmas party the first year that the family had "arrived" and Absalom was invited. But after seeing Sarah, he realized that since she was a beautiful as he; Sarah was to marry him no matter what the cost. Absalom had been one of those children wished away and not wanted back. Jareth had an orphanage set up just in case something like that happened. Though parents or loved ones usually wanted the child back, sometimes it happened, though very rare, the child was never searched for, and so they went to the Wished Child Orphanage, to be adopted by goblins or fae a like. Absalom had been adopted by a well to do fae family and had learned from early on that he could have what ever he wanted. No one ever said no to him. Females, goblin, fae, and human a like wanted a piece of him. When Sarah had steadfastly paid no attention to him or his attentions, he had become desperate. He had cornered Sarah in a room and in front of an embarrassingly number of people asked her to marry him or else. Sarah had told him firmly and politely that she was not interested and tried walking away. When he had tried to stop her in a more rough way, Sarah dumped her hot drink on him while kneeing him at the same time. She then had Ludo and Hoggle drag him outside. Ever since Absalom had been trying to get back into her good graces, but the last attempt had not gone well. Hence his pouting in his chair. "I'm disgraced." Absalom rested his cheek on his fist in a pout. The goblin, named Sims, looked shocked. "What you? Never! You've got to pull yourself together!"

_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Absalom_

_Looking so down in the dumps._

_Every guy here'd love to be you, Absalom_

_Even when taking your lumps._

_There's no man in town as admired as you_

_You're everyone's favorite guy._

_Everyone's awed and inspired by you_

_And it's not very hard to see why..._

_No one's slick as Absalom_

_No one's quick as Absalom_

_No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Absalom_

_For there's no man in town half as manly_

_Perfect, a pure paragon_

_You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_

_And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on_

The others in the tavern got in on the action. Swinging their mugs and singing along,

_No one's been like Absalom_

_A king pin like Absalom_

_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Absalom_

Absalom got up and puffed out his chest, showing his biceps.

_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating_

Sims walked backward towards Absalom holding a mug of beer. Directing the bar as he went.

_My what a guy, that Absalom!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!_

_Gaston is the best  
And the rest is all drips!  
_

Accidentally, Sims swung his mug of beer to far, and the brew splashed in Absalom's face. Sims winced as Absalom glared at him, and punched Sims onto a table starting a bar brawl, with Absalom jumping right in on top of everyone. He used every dirty fighting trick in the book.

No one fights like Absalom  
Douses lights like Absalom  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like Absalom!

A human tavern wench sashayed by with more beer when Absalom pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

_  
For there's no one as burly and brawny  
_

Absalom flexed his muscles for all to admire.

_  
As you see I've got biceps to spare...  
_

Sims danced around the alcohol obviously getting to the little goblin.

_  
Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny  
_

Absalom shook off the wench and stood.

_  
That's right!  
And every last inch of me's covered with hair_

Everyone was praising Absalom and what wonders he could do.

_  
No one hits like Absalom  
Matches wits like Absalom _

In a spitting match nobody spits like Absalom  


Absalom went around the room causing every female to nearly swoon at his figure.

_  
I'm especially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie! _

Ten points for Absalom! 

_  
When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

Absalom ate a dozen eggs to prove his point, and then he swung about four bar wenches onto either side of his out stretched arms and then flexed. He expertly caught all of the girls that swooned off his shoulders after that feat.

_  
Oh, ahhh, wow!  
My what a guy, that Absalom!  
No one shoots like Absalom  
Makes those beauts like Absalom _

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Absalom 

_My what a guy,  
Absalom!_

Suddenly the music stopped as a frantic figure burst into the room. "Absalom! Absalom you've got to help me! He's got her locked in the castle! We haven't a minute to lose!" Toby grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and started shaking him.

"Whoa, slow down there lad. Who's got Sarah locked in a dungeon?" Absalom took a drink from the mug of beer beside him.

Toby raised his arms. "A Beast! A horrible monstrous beast!"

The room burst into laughter at the teen's words. "Was it a big beast?" Sims chortled.

Toby replied, "Huge! Hideously ugly! Will you help me out?" his eyes still had that wild look to them.

Absalom put up his hands "Alright lad we'll help you out."

Toby looked relieved. "You will? Oh thank you, thank you." He was grasped firmly under the arms and thrown out of the bar into a pile of snow.

"Crazy old Toby. He's always good for a laugh." The throwers were still laughing as everyone settled down again.

Absalom over heard and a light bulb went on overhead. "Crazy old Toby, hmmm?  
Crazy old Toby...

_Sims, I'm afraid I've been thinking _

A dangerous pastime  
  
_I know.  
But that wacky old coot is Sarah's brother  
And his sanity's only "so-so"  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony, old lad  
See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Sarah  
And right now I'm evolving a plan  
_

Gaston grabbed Sims and pulled his ear up to his mouth and started whispering.  
"If I . . ." (whisper)

"Yes?"

"Then we . . ." (whisper)

Sims looked incredulously at Absalom "No! Would she . . ."

Then Absalom whispered some more into Sims ear until Absalom said "(whisper) Guess!"

The light went on in Sims head. "Now I get it!"

Finally Absalom picked up the small goblin and they both whirled around the room in delight.

"Let's go!"

_No one plots like Absalom _

Takes cheap shots like Absalom  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Absalom

Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful  
As down to the depths you descend

I won't even be mildly remorseful

Just as long as I get what I want in the end?

Who has brains like Absalom?

Entertains like Absalom?

Who can make up these endless refrains like Absalom?  
And his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My what a guy  
Absalom! 

Outside in the swirling snow, Toby raised his hands to the sky. "Will no one help me?" he cried.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Dinner is Served

Disclaimer: I do not own B&B or the songs from the musical that will be appearing in my story. I gain no money from this.

* * *

A light ringing sound woke Sarah from the light doze she had fallen into after she had cried herself out. Sarah realized it was in the rhythm like a knock, and levered herself up from the bed, how she got there was a good a guess a any, saying, "Who is it?"

Sarah made her way to the door. The light crystals centered in the walls of the room, had dimmed with some censor that she was asleep, brightened considerably until the room was cozily lit. "Laney, dear." Came a motherly like voice from behind the door.

Sarah opened the door at the kind voice, glad that it wasn't Jareth. Sarah backpedaled in surprise as a purple crystal and a light blue crystal floated into the room. "B-But you're a, a…" Sarah didn't know how to complete the sentence. She hadn't realized that what Jareth had meant by his servants attending her was the fact that all his servants were all floating crystals. Sarah didn't watch where she was going and back into the large opaque crystal next to the bed.

"Oh my goodness!" it exclaimed.

Sarah dropped onto the bed feeling overwhelmed. "This isn't possible."

Laney came over. "Would you like something to drink, my dear?"

Sarah said " Tea please. If you have it."

Then to Sarah's astonishment, the purple crystal morphed into a purple teapot. Laney called "Ludo, please come over here."

The blue crystal flew over to Laney as if it seemed eager to please. Sarah watched as the little blue glob tried several times, finally succeeding, to turn into a blue teacup. Laney then poured some hot tea into the little cup and sent it over to Sarah. "Careful, now, don't spill." Laney changed back into a purple crystal again and confided in Sarah, "Ludo's had to work very hard on turning into a teacup."

Sarah took the handle of the blue cup and looked it all over. "Ludo? As in big, orange, childlike Ludo; is this tiny thing?"

Laney sighed as Sarah took a careful sip of the tea. "Yes."

"Sarah want to see trick?" came Ludo's voice from the blue cup.

Sarah placed Ludo onto her up turned palm. Ludo seemed to take a breath and the tea bubbled and popped like when people blew in milk. Sarah giggled seeing that Ludo was trying to cheer her up. "Ludo, how many times have I told you not to do that. It is very rude." Laney gently scolded as Ludo changed back into a blue crystal.

"Ludo sorry." Ludo's blue color deepened to a royal blue color, like he was embarrassed.

The large opaque crystal bumped into Sarah's bed again. "Call me Sally. All I can say is that it was a very brave thing you did my dear."

Suddenly looking sad, Sarah bowed her head and whispered, "But I've lost my family, my dreams, everything." Ludo whirled gently around Sarah's head in a invisible hug, that only he knew.

Laney soared over to the door. "Cheer up dear. Everything will turn all right in the end. Come along Ludo." Ludo seemed to hesitate by Sarah's bowed head.

Sarah lifted her head and cupped her hands in front of her. Ludo flew to hover over the up turned palms. "I'm alright, really. If Jareth thinks that I am to be his puppet and order me around; well, he's got another thing coming." Sarah whispered so only the blue crystal could hear. Ludo's color which had darkened to a navy blue, gradually lightened until he was his regular blue color. "Go on Ludo." Sarah dropped her hands and Ludo flew, if a little slowly, back over to where Laney waited patiently.

"One more thing Laney." Sarah interjected before the crystals flew out the slightly open door. "How is it that you and Ludo are crystals?"

Laney answered, "When Jareth was turned into the beast, anyone that worked in the castle was changed into what you see us as."

Sarah looked confused. "But Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ambrosias, and Ludo haven't been working for Jareth. Hoggle was the one who called me. Though he did disappear once I stepped into the castle…" Sarah trailed away as the piece began to fall into place. Laney took that opportunity to usher Ludo out.

When Sarah turned back to Sally, the crystal had turned into a large wardrobe with multitudes of colors hanging within. "What shall we dress you in for dinner? I have some fine dresses that I have just pulled from a wardrobe somewhere in the castle." She threw open her double sided doors and two moths fluttered out. Slamming the doors shut, Sally seemed to turn a light shade of pink. "How embarrassing." Sarah giggled, liking the wardrobe already. Sally opened her doors again, and out floated a forest green medieval like dress. "Here we are you'll look ravishing in this one."

Sarah shook her head, holding out her hand in protest. "I'm not going to dinner."

Sally, so surprised, turned back into a large crystal, the dress falling forgotten to the floor. "But you must!" Sally looked as if she was trembling. "You don't know what the master does if you don't obey him!" Sarah wandered around the room again, looking at the books that lined the shelves next to the fireplace.

Another light musical sound reached Sarah's ears, and she went over to open it. The orange crystal that had lighted Sarah's way in the dungeon and Beast's way to her new rooms, floated through the door. "Dinner is served." The crystal said in a gruff voice, as if slightly angry at being the messenger. Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she realized where Hoggle had disappeared too, recognizing his voice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Down stairs in an side dinning area, a table had been laid with mountains of food, and Beast was hungry. But he had sent up Hoggle only a minute or two before. Beast paced restlessly in front of a roaring fire. While three crystals silently hung over the mantle. Laney was trying to talk some sense into Beast. 'You must realize that she has lost her family and freedom all in one night."

Beast paced some more and growled in impatience. "Who am I kidding? I knew that good for nothing dwarf would mess up somehow. She's so beautiful and I'm so…" Beast looked ruefully at a blonde, blue highlighted paw. His temper broke free. "Well look at me!" He shouted at the crystals.

"You must help her see past all that. Show her that it wasn't you that turned her friends into crystals. Hoggle knew that he would be turned back into a crystal if he stepped onto the castle grounds again, and yet he returned." Laney soothed.

Beasts swiped at a stuffed pillow, making it explode and feathers flew everywhere. "Blast that enchantress to bloody hell for making me what I am!" Laney briskly turned into a broom and quickly swept up all the lose feathers.

"Well you aren't going to win her heart that way." Chortled the white crystal in Sir Didymus's voice.

Beast sat beside the table and glowered. "I don't know how." He sullenly stared at the ground, mad at having to admit to not knowing how to court Sarah in his fashion of wooing women.

Laney flew right in front of Beast's face. "You can start by straightening up. Try to act like a gentleman, and making yourself more presentable."

Sir Didymus flew over as well. "When she comes in show her your dashing debonair smile. It has always been a big hit with the ladies." As they continued to throw suggestions at Beast, he began to lose his temper. But before he could unleash his 'mighty wrath' on his subjects, the door creaked open and Hoggle floated through the door.

Beast glared at the orange crystal that was turning paler by the second. "Well? Where is she?" Beast half growled, not seeing Sarah following obediently behind the enchanted globe.

"Sarah? Yes, Sarah…She's in the process of…" Hoggle sunk lower the floor with each failed sentence. Finally Hoggle touched the floor. He said, "She's not coming."

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book called The Rose Daughter, when she heard a "WHAT!" roared through the entire castle. Doors slammed open, and banged into walls. Paws scrambling up marble stairs and pounding down hallways while the sounds of people yelling in vain, trying to reason with the whirlwind of offended fur, charging straight for Sarah's bedroom door.

"I think Hoggle told Jareth." Sarah said mildly to Sally who still trembled. Sarah closed her book and got up, as a ferocious pounding was planted on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Beast yelled.

"I'm not hungry." Sarah told him, and it was the truth. But Beast was having none of it.

"You come out or I'll break down the door!" Sarah could imagine Beast's pale fur sticking up in fury as he tried glaring holes in the door. Sarah could hear the others trying to calm him down, or at least say please. "But she is being so difficult! Why should I lower myself to that humans level?" a murmured response quickly ensued. Finally, Beast spoke again, in a tightly controlled voice that was supposed to be polite, he asked through clenched teeth, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Sarah was getting annoyed at Beast continual badgering. "Please." Came the sullen voice, having been reminded of that civility.

"No thank you." Sarah forcefully said once again, hoping Beast really wouldn't break down the door.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Beast's control vanished.

"yes I can." Sarah shot back, arms crossed, watching in slight amusement as the door shook with Beast's bellows.

"Then if you don't eat with me you won't eat at all! See how long you can last then! Go ahead and starve!" Beast roared. Sarah heard and felt the room shake as Beast stomped off, slamming a door in his wake. Sarah stalked back to the bed, angry at Beast for trying to command her, angry at herself for getting into this mess.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Hopeless

**Hey everybody! Just has been a crazy last two weeks! I've barely had time to get my homework done let alone sleep. Sorry if I haven't been updating as usual but unfortunately homework takes priority over fanfiction. Sorry! So to give you an update this chapter will be shorter. But next time I will give you guys a longer chapter. I will now give you more, my faithful readers!**

* * *

Beast stormed into his chambers, a mass of flying fur and rage. He smashed chairs and tables that were not already broken from previous rages, shredding cloth, finally coming to a halt before a medium height table in front of the balcony doors. On the table sat two objects, one was a plain crystal, like the ones he used to use, resting on a clawed, silver foot, and a faintly glittering, wilting rose encased in a large transparent crystal bubble. A few petals littered the bottom of the crystal case. "I ask nicely and she refuses! What does she want me to do? Beg?" Beast snarled, snapping out his hand, with the little trickle of magic he had left, Beast summoned the crystal from it's stand. "Show me the girl!" he barked at it, once it was in hand.

* * *

The crystal's opaque surface went white for a moment then Sarah's beautiful face filled the crystal's view for a moment, then it paned out until Beast could see inside her room, talking to Sally. "But the master really isn't all that bad." Sally told an unwilling Sarah.

Sarah crossed her arms as she replied in a stubborn voice that could rival only one other, and that was the one watching her. "I already know how he's like! I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him!" she turned away from Sally, a defiant look on her face.

* * *

Beast looked crest fallen as he let go of the viewing image, his rage forgotten. "She'll never see me as anything, but a monster." He quietly said. Suddenly angry again he hurled the viewing crystal violently at the closed glass French doors. Before it could hit one of the glass windows and break it, however, the crystal stopped short then headed back toward its stand. As the crystal settled back softly into it's position, Beast glanced over at a ripped painting where only a pair of mismatched eyes stared intensely into space, seeming to glare regally right into Beast's soul. He dropped his head in despair. "It's hopeless." He murmured. Beast began humming a lonely like tune, before singing softly.

_"How long must this go on?  
This cruel trick of fate?  
I simply made one careless wrong decision  
And then the witch was gone  
And left me in this state  
An object of revulsion and derision  
Hated...  
Is there no one  
Who can show me  
How to win the world's forgiveness?"_

He lapsed into silence once again. Where it seemed to Beast that the night in his heart was his only ally.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. As my Dream dies

**Okay, my faithful readers I will try to give you a longer chapter. Okay? Sorry for the delay. Also side note, try listening to the song at the end of this chapter, it's a great tune from the Beauty and the Beast musical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not make money off of this story, I do not own the Characters from Labyrinth, Beauty and the Beast, or the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack or lyrics. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.**

* * *

About a half hour later, from Beast's and Sarah's argument, Laney took pity on Sarah and brought up some supper for her. After Sarah had eaten and sent the dishes back down with Laney, Sarah got extremely bored. Sarah looked at Sally, who was snoring gently, and opened the door a crack. Sarah, seeing no one, slipped out the door, and shutting it quietly, she wandered off to explore the castle. Sarah really had never been in Jareth's castle before so she looked in almost every room. She found a library, a dining room, and a very dusty ballroom that looked vaguely familiar. As Sarah walked past a set of winding stairs, a cold draft coming down from the stairs stopped her. She glanced up, following the stairs until it disappeared in the gloom at the top. Sarah glanced around, and seeing no one she started up. When she reached the top of the dusty stairs, Sarah looked to her right and then to her left. To the right was another hallway, cheerily lit with orange light crystals, while the left had a cold air to it and it was dark and dusty, with only one faintly glowing dirty orange crystal to light the way. Sarah headed left by a morbid curiosity. Sarah skirted spider webs, broken furniture, and walking past a mirror with jagged pieces of glass still in the frame, Sarah's pale face glided past in a wave. Sarah stopped in front of a huge wooden door with a scowling horned beast as its doorknob. Sarah took a deep breath and pushed on the door. It opened with a creak. Slipping through the door, Sarah shut it quietly behind her, as she took stock of her surroundings. The room was a mess of broken furniture, ripped clothing, unbroken furniture, and broken glass. Sarah walked slowly forward with her hands out in front off her body, so as to not to knock into to anything in the shadowy room, because night had fallen.

As it was Sarah accidentally bumped into a small table. Sarah caught it before it tumbled to the floor. One object caught her eye as she made her way to the front of the room. A ripped painting hung on the wall with pieces of canvas hanging down. All that remained in tact was a pair of mismatched eyes staring intently into space, but as Sarah got closer the eyes seemed to burn into her, as if Sarah's soul was laid bare before her. Sarah pulled a piece of canvas that hung down right below the eyes, to see the rest of the face, when a golden glow caught her attention. Sarah slowly turned around as if half hypnotized, toward a small table in front of a set of huge French doors, with one slightly ajar. Sarah walked over to the table to get a closer look at the object that was pulling her irresistibly over to the table. On the, surprisingly smooth unscarred table top rested three objects. One was a small square blue box with a picture if an angel on top. It looked a lot like the Aboveground music boxes the humans sometimes had. The second item was a white crystal resting on a small, silver clawed stand. It was the third object that held Sarah's fascination. A rose encased in a large transparent crystal hung in the air a few inches off the table. Sarah looked the rose over, for it was a strange rose. The stem was like green glass, while the petals were real and gently sparkled a light gold around the petals. The rose was wilting, Sarah could see, because the head was slightly bent and a few of the petals littered the bottom of the crystal. Sarah reached out a trembling hand. She just had to see if those petals were as soft as they looked. Her index finger lightly touched the outside shell, and the outside melted away, leaving the fallen petals to fall to the table top without a sound. Sarah extended her fingers, but before she was able to touch a petal, a large shadow fell across the table. Sarah looked up and snatched her hand back with a gasp, the magic pull of the rose gone. Beast stood on all fours in the doorway of the French doors, staring at her in surprise. He snorted in surprise; his breath could be seen in the cold air. The moonlight made Beast's hair seem like a white halo around his body. But he was anything but serene at the moment. When Beast saw what Sarah had almost touched, it snapped him out of his surprise. He lunged toward the spot Sarah was standing on; Sarah backed up hastily, fear in her eyes. Beast waved a paw over the rose, encasing it once more. He turned slowly to glare menacingly at Sarah, who raised her hands in front of her in defense. "What are you doing here?" He rumbled, stalking toward the shaking woman.

"I didn't mean any harm." Sarah said, backing up into a leaning wardrobe.

"DO you Realize WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?" His voice shot up in volume and in intensity.

"I'm sorry." Sarah lamely said, knowing that talking to the creature in front of her was no good.

"I warned you never to come here!" Beast yelled, swiping a clawed paw at her.

"Stop!" Sarah shrieked, dodging out of the way. Beast's paw narrowly missed her side and smashed into the wardrobe, shattering it into many pieces.

"GET OUT!" Beast bellowed. Sarah turned and ran for her life. "GEEEETTT OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared, destroying broken and unbroken furniture in the vicinity of his flailing paws. The slamming of the door, jerked Beast out of his rage induced tantrum. He stared dumbly at the closed door, and dimly heard Sarah's pounding feet as she raced down the stairs, and with a bang, the castle door to the outside was thrown open, then closed as Sarah fled the castle. Beast smacked his head into paw at his stupidity at losing, maybe forever, his only chance of salvation.

He stalked back over to the table and looked at the one little flower that had caused so much trouble. He didn't even like to think about that day when he was changed. "Blast that witch to hell and beyond." He muttered to the flower as he watched a small figure run into the Labyrinth maze. Beast picked up the music box and delicately, for one with big fingers, turned the small winding key on the bottom of the box; placing it back on the table he lifted the lid. A haunting melody filled the air. Beast began humming along with it. For all his beastly outside appearance, Beast still retained his beautiful singing voice.

Beast walked over to a, miraculously whole, hanging mirror and looked at his furred shape.

_And in my twisted face_

_There's not the slightest trace_

_Of anything that even hints of kindness_

_And from my tortured shape_

He stalked from the mirror to the rose table and placed his paws on the table, glaring at the thing he hated most, which he dared not to destroy. He spun away from the table, words falling from his mouth as they formed his inner most thoughts and feelings, while he expressed them through singing.

_No comfort, no escape_

_I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless_

_As my dream dies_

_As the time flies_

_Love a lost illusion_

_Helpless_

_Unforgiven_

_Cold and driven  
_

_To this sad conclusion_

Beast replayed the scene from a few minutes ago in his head. He shook his head in despair.

_No beauty could move me  
__ No goodness improve me  
__ No power on earth, if I can't love her  
__ No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me_

He looked out, watching Sarah's footprints fill up with snow as it started to snow hard once again.

_  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?_

He shook his paw at the slashed painting, angry now with himself for not seeing what was coming to him. The mismatched eyes stared back at him, seeing to accuse Beast of all his past sins.

_  
Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
_

Beast moved again to the mirror. His ears perked when he heard the howling of the hybrids in the distance and thought of Sarah in the maze trying to get out when the Labyrinth wouldn't let go of her. He sighed, mind battling with his conscience.

_No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her_

_Let the world be done with me!_

He balled his paws into fists and raised them over his head. Beast brought them down into the mirror with a resounding crash of breaking glass. The melody from the music box slowed down and died, as Beast brought his hands away from the broken mirror slowly, shaking the pieces from his paws, Beast swept out the door. As the howling got louder and stronger. A large shape could be seen from Beast's now empty chambers, hurtling on all fours to the entrance of the Labyrinth maze.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Your welcome and Getting to know You

**Another chapter! Thanks for being so patient with me! And you might have to wait a little while longer for another chapter because I have to write more before typing the chapter up! Also hope you all had a very blessed Christmas and a Happy New Year! My New Years resolution is to get my homework on time and done well, while getting a job and applying for college. Wow, I have a lot in the New Year, better get crackin'! Oh, and also try to get out chapters sooner, rather than later. See ya! –BeautyandYue**

* * *

Sarah raced out of Jareth's chambers, slamming the door closed in her wake. She pulled open the front door, and ran out into the swirling snow, not caring if she broke her promise to stay. Jareth could stay alone forever for all she cared. Sarah tripped over a branch, landing in the snow, breaking her thoughts. She shook her head, brushing snow off her hair. Looking around Sarah realized that her running had brought her straight into the heart of the Labyrinth hedge maze. Now, looking around, Sarah realized that she had no idea where to go. She was hopelessly lost. Apparently the Labyrinth had rules for those who broke their promises, or it simply had other plans for Sarah not to return to the Goblin City.

Sarah got slowly up and began walking in what she hoped was the right direction to get out. A low growling caught Sarah's attention. She glanced around at the barren land before her. Sarah tried glancing through the bare branches of the Labyrinth maze but could see nothing. "What happened here?" Sarah wondered out loud, thinking of why everything that Jareth was involved in, and appeared to love deeply was changed to something hideous and cruel. Even Jareth himself.

Sarah walked quickly, turning down this way and that, never finding the opening to the Goblin City. She rubbed her arms as the wind blew briskly through her thick green sweater. Then the howling started. Sarah whirled around, and saw dark shapes hurtle past the hedge, getting closer. Sarah began to run. Not watching where she was going, Sarah tripped over a branch that some how appeared in her way.

Flying head over heels, Sarah landed in a pile of snow, while a group of creatures formed a half circle around the shivering woman. The creatures were a group of abandoned and disfigured goblin hybrids. They were about the same size as regular goblins, but lived alone and only hunted in packs when crazy with hunger. Which was what they were doing now when they surrounded Sarah. Their hides had a hint of scales to them and their eyes were a sickly yellow, half crazed with hunger. They growled low in their throats, and Sarah could see cracked, yellowed, pointed teeth.

'Not good.' Sarah thought feeling around with her numb hands for something to defend herself with. Her numb hands met with a large branch, the shock it brought her hands when they hit them made Sarah flinch in pain. That was all that the hybrids needed. They lunged at her, Sarah swung the branch around, knocking a few off to the side. Sarah backed up until the branches of the dead end behind her poked her back. She shrieked in fear when one, bigger than the rest, grabbed the branch and yanked it away from her, while another caught the side of her sweater and knocked Sarah to the ground. Sarah screamed in terror, covering her head with her scratched hands as the hungry goblins pounced.

A great roar sounded behind the attacking hybrids and before they knew it, a mighty paw swept off the couple goblins that had converged onto the huddling woman in the snow.

Sarah opened her wide in disbelief as the angry goblins attack Beast, deprived of their meal. Beast and goblin tumbled around, crashing into branches, goblins biting here, there, while Beast threw them off repeatedly, bellowing loudly. Beast finally threw the leader hard into the branches, and when it appeared that it would not be getting up again, the others turned tail and ran away. Beast turned toward Sarah as she got up grasping her side, where the goblin had hit her, ripping her sweater; panting heavily. "Are you alright?" Sarah asked uncertainly, looking at a nasty gash on Beast's forearm as it bleed freely into his blonde fur. Beast grunted and pointed at Sarah's side, apparently not up for talking, "I'm alright." Sarah said but when she took her hand away, she hissed in pain as her hand came away red. Beast caught her as she fell, taking care to not touch her injured side. He grabbed apart of his cape that had been ripped off and pressed it onto her wound. He said, "At least I have enough for this." And in a blink of an eye he and Sarah were gone, transported back to the castle.

Beast wouldn't let anyone look at his arm until Sarah was taken care of. Sarah was quickly brought around and was deemed all right; except for a cracked rib and a small scratch on her side. Sarah suddenly found herself in a study where a fire blazed cheerfully in a fireplace and Beast sat in a comfy armchair, glaring into the fire.

Dressed in a lose green dress, much to her dismay, Sarah carefully poured steaming soapy water into a ceramic bowl with a clean cloth. She was learning not to move to fast or to breath to deeply otherwise if she did that then she felt like a horse had kicked her in the ribs. Sarah brought the bowl over to where Beast sat and set it down next to the chair, while his gash oozed blood sluggishly and turned his fur a light pink. Sarah rung out the cloth, and before Beast knew what was happening, Sarah had grasped his arm firmly and placed the cloth right onto the cut.

Beast yelled in pain and flung his arm back, dislodging Sarah to land painfully on her uninjured side, and all the crystals raced for cover. Sarah got up slowly gasping; holding her side while Beast didn't even look sorry. Luckily nothing had reopened and besides it wasn't like Beast was at the point of caring at the moment, Sarah reasoned with herself. Beast brought his arm down. "That hurt!" he shouted in Sarah's face, making her close her eyes and loose hair that was still damp, fly out behind her.

"It needs to be looked after!" Sarah protested, trying to place the cloth once again on his fur but Beast kept it out of her reach.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Beast said, pointing his finger accusingly at Sarah.

Sarah turned away from Beast, dark hair glinting in the firelight. "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away."

Beast gapped a minute trying to come up with a snappy comeback. The crystals started coming out from their hiding place. No one had argued with the master in a long time, and if Beast hadn't been so angry, he might have even liked the exchange between the two. Finally he came up with an answer. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing." He stated, but he underestimated Sarah's temper and stubbornness in an argument.

She whirled back around, hair flying, and eyes snapping. "Well you should learn to control your temper!"

Beast glared as he realized that Sarah had won that round. Sarah placed the cloth into the soapy water and rung it out. She firmly grasped Beast by his wrist, it was so big that she couldn't even get her wrist halfway around it, and pressed the cloth onto the wound. Beast grunted at the sting and looked away from the brown head bowed over his arm. Sarah smiled to herself. 'Who would have thought that the Goblin King would have a hissy fit over the sting of a cut.' Sarah thought, wiping the cloth over the cut and in his fur to clean up the blood. Sarah was putting the finishing touches of a large, wide, white bandage on Beast's arm when she said softly, "By the way, thank you."

Beast looked at Sarah in surprise again. 'She's just full of surprises.' Beast thought to himself. 'First arguing with me, and no apologizing.' Beast asked Sarah, "For what?"

Sarah looked at him as she picked up the dirty water bowl. "For saving my life."

Beast blinked at Sarah in silence for a moment, and Sarah, not thinking she was going to get an answer, left the room. As she passed through the doorway, she heard softly behind her, "You're welcome." As if Beast was unsure if it was the right word to use. Sarah smiled a secret smile to herself and continued walking on.

XxXxXxXxX

The next week was quiet and after a new snow had fallen during the night, Sarah went out into the courtyard, to play in the snow. Sally had finally learned that Sarah really didn't like dresses and had come up with some jeans and sweaters for her to wear. Sarah looked at the winter wonderland around her in interest, wearing a light pink sweater, jeans, and boots, with a red leather jacket with gray fur lining the sleeves, hem, and hood. Ludo and Ambrosias whirled about her head then veering off to plow into snow banks, just to see Sarah laugh. And laugh she did, her cheeks as pink as her sweater.

Beast watched silently from a balcony over looking the courtyard. With Sir Didymus and Hoggle hovering beside him. He was dressed in gray breeches, a white peasant shirt, and a black cape, gathered around his shoulders and pined in the front with the three silver triangle broach. He looked at Sarah making a snow angel in the fresh snow, then his bandaged arm that Sarah had rewrapped this morning, resulting in another argument, with Sarah wining once again. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, until she came along and beat my Labyrinth. I then tried to forget about her, but then she comes waltzing in again, to bother me with problems with her brother, which I really had nothing to do with. But still, she held me accountable, and I will never forget the look of contempt on her face when I told her that it wasn't my problem." He said to Hoggle and Sir Didymus. "But for some unknown reason, I want to do something for her," He said, "What does she like?"

"Well I don't know anythin' about courtin' the ladies." Hoggle said, his color turning a pinkish orange.

"No, no," cut in Sir Didymus. "It must be something she likes, something that sparks her interest." His color turned a darker gray to signify he was thinking.

"Wait!" Hoggle turned a bright orange to show his happiness at thinking of something. "I know!"

Beast waved his arm at Hoggle when he didn't elaborate. "Well? Spit it out!"

XxXxXxXxX

Sarah had just changed out of her wet things and had slipped into a green blouse with a matching, flowing skirt, when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door, with a ribbon in hand, opening the door she found Beast standing there, looking nervous. "Yes?" Sarah asked, pulling her hair over a shoulder and braiding it swiftly, she tied it off with the matching ribbon. Beast coughed and said, "Come with me." Sarah looked at him in curiosity as he turned around and started off.

Beast took her to a set of doors off a long hallway where the afternoon sun slanted in the tall windows. "What's in there?" Sarah asked as Beast opened the door a crack and peeked in. He quickly shut the door at Sarah's question.

"It's a surprise. But in order to get the surprise, I need you to close your eyes." Beast said.

Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow and closed her eyes. Then to her surprise she felt Beast take her slender hands in his, and lead her into a dark room. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked wrinkling her nose at the musty smell.

"Not yet." Said Beast.

Sarah heard him run around the room throwing open curtains and the insides of her eyelids turned bright. "Okay, now." Beast said.

Sarah blinked her eyes open at the bright sunlight that now filled the room. She gasped in awe and delight at what met her eyes. Hundreds and thousands of books filled the shelves in front of her and the shelves reached to the ceiling. Great windows with little tables placed in front of each window, let the winter sunlight in. "Do you like it?" Beast asked, a half smiling crossing his face, taking delight in Sarah's joy.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" Sarah, forgetting herself grabbed Beast's paws in hers.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Maybe He isn't so bad

**Okay here's more of the story! I also finished writing the story, so hopefully I'll be able to get the rest of it typed up soon and posted!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, with Sarah and Beast having their ups and downs, as Sarah learned to not be so stubborn, and Beast learned that not everything was about him. Some subtle changes, so slight that Beast did not even realize he was less likely to yell at someone if Sarah was in the room.

Sarah smiled at the crystal dishes that set out her breakfast of oatmeal. Sarah turned her smile to Beast at the end of the other table, when she gasped in surprise and a look of disgust crossed her face. Beast had his face in his bowl of food already, scarfing it down with sickening sounds of eating while spilling excess food onto the table. Beast suddenly sensed that he had an audience, so he looked up at Sarah, cheeks bulging with oatmeal. Laney and Ludo floated in front of Beast's place, carefully trying to not get hit by flying food as Beast ate. Laney, for a split second, turned a deep purple as if she winced at Beast's table manners. They all watched a huge glob of oatmeal slide down the side of Beast's furred face and land with a plop on the table that resounded in the now quiet breakfast room. Sarah looked down, cheeks pink in embarrassment. Then she had an idea, smiling shyly at Beast as he wiped his face on the sleeve of his white, billowy shirt, Sarah picked up her warm bowl carefully, meeting Beast's eyes ruefully.

Beast got the idea and he brightened considerably, raising his bowl to meet hers, they toasted each other from either end of the table, and sipped their food cautiously.

Later that morning, Sarah and Beast were outside in the orchard, Sarah had a basket of bread crumbs she wanted to give the hungry fairies that lived in the trees of the orchard.

Now there were other kinds of fairies than the ones that bite, and Sarah found these to be much more enjoyable than the other ones she had met on adventure the first time around. These fairies were the pixie fairies; they were very small, loved getting into mischief, and playing. Now the pixie fairies were having a hard time with this winter, because of the spell on the castle and the surrounding area, the winter was harsher than normal, and the food the fairies usually gathered was hard to find. The little colorful fairies descended upon the breadcrumbs like twittering birds. Sarah laughed as she scattered the crumbs on the snow. Sarah had a little blue fairy land on her hand and eat daintily from it. Beast watched silently next to Sarah and was startled when she dropped some crumbs into his hands and shooed him out toward a group of flittering wings. Sarah smiled when she saw Beast crouched down a little in the snow and hesitantly came up to the fairies slowly.

_There's something sweet  
_

_And almost kind  
_

_But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined  
_

_And now he's dear and so unsure  
_

_I __wonder why I didn't see it there before_

The fairies, startled by a big shape coming slowly at them, flew away. The look on Beast's face was so downcast that Sarah felt sorry for him. She knelt in the snow and gave Beast the last of her crumbs. Then she took some of the crumbs in Beast's paws and made a trail of breadcrumbs up to his paws, which were pushed closer to the ground. One lone blue fairy came forth, from the tree it had flown into, and after examining the crumbs on the snow, decided that the crumbs in Beast's paws were better. It flew up and used Beast's curled thumb as a bench and picking out a morsel of food, it took a bite. It sighed in happiness and looking at Sarah, it squeaked out, "Bluebell much food, loved much." Bluebell rubbed her belly with a little hand, then pointed at Sarah as she carefully said, "Swan in snow."

"What?" Sarah asked Beast who was grinning kind of stupidly at the little one as she sat on his hand and chattered to him in her own language. She was completely baffled at what the fairy was trying to say.

Beast glanced quickly at Sarah then back at Bluebell. "Fairies speak in picture language. You learn after awhile how to understand them." After a moment's hesitation, he said, "She said you are beautiful." Beast quickly handed a crumb to Bluebell, not looking at Sarah, who blushed red enough to match the dress she was wearing. Sarah was gladly distracted by another fairy, red in color that landed on her shoulder. Not thinking, Sarah used Beast's arm to stand up out of the snow carefully, letting the little fairy light on her finger. Sarah walked over to a tree, forehead knitted in concentration at trying to understand what the fairy said to her. Beast glanced at Sarah again, and then away; face thoughtful.

_She glanced this way  
_

_I thought I saw  
_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

He looked again to see Sarah waving at the fairy as it flew off. Bluebell hummed her thanks and flew off to follow her sister. Sarah ducked behind the tree trunk, feeling Beast's gaze on her.

_New and a bit alarming  
_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
_

_True that he's no Prince Charming  
_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Sarah peeked out from around the tree and laughed out loud. Beast had become a fairy tree. They flitted about, covering his arms and hunched back, twittering amongst themselves. At Sarah's laugh, they all took off, making Beast flinch and cover his head. Beast turned his head toward Sarah when he was hit square in the face with a large snowball. Sarah laughed hard at the surprised look on Beast's face. He smirked and began gathering snow into a huge snowball. Sarah had another one ready by the time his was done.

Beast hefted the huge thing up over his head with both paws. Sarah ducked behind the tree and back out, making it hard for Beast to get a clear shot. Sarah threw her snowball and hit him squarely in the face again, making Beast slip and fall, and the huge snowball landed on his head. Sarah laughed as Beast chased her around in the snow. The crystals watched hopeful from one of the castle windows.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Maison des Lunes

**Sorry guys! Thank you to those that have been very uncomplaining toward me and my slowness. I'm in my last month of high school and there is a lot demanded of a senior in high school! So it is not that I have been ignoring you, it's just that my time is now filled with papers and last minute projects! And I have a job now, but hopefully that will not put me more behind than it already has! Anyway on with the reading and thank you for being patient. Your faithfulness will be rewarded with a new chapter of Once upon a Time. –BeautyandYue**

* * *

Late that night in the Goblin City, a single candle burned in a lone tavern as three figures sat around a table in the flickering light. Absalom and Sims sat facing a wizened old elf, Keenan, administrator to the mental institution of the magically insane and crippled. The old elf was dressed in a brown tweed pants suit with a pressed white dress shirt underneath the jacket. He had pale, wrinkled, green skin, with wisps of snow-white hair just behind his sharply pointed ears. His beady brown eyes glared peevishly over steepled, bony fingers as his elbows rested on the table in front of him.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." Keenan told the pair. Absalom rolled his eyes while Sims drank from a mug. Absalom tossed a heavy brown bag at the elf. Keenan opened the pouch and picking up a gold coin, he rubbed it on his face thoughtfully. "I'm listening." He said in a deep gravely voice.

Absalom leaned toward Keenan and began his tale.

_There's a danger I'll be thwarted_

_And denied my honeymoon  
_

_For the pretty thing I've courted  
_

_Refuse to swoon  
_

_So, the time has come for a murky plan  
_

_For which I turn to a murky man_

_To find that fiend_

_Where better than_

_The Maison des Lunes?_

_I don't take this girl for granted  
_

_There's no path I haven't hewn  
_

_To her heart; no seed unplanted  
_

_No flowers unstrewn  
_

_But quite amazing to relate  
_

_She doesn't want me for her mate_

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little persuasion." Absalom said as if fearing detection.

Sims laughed harshly and waved his hand. "Turned him down flat." Absalom backhanded Sims violently. Sims, hand to his abused cheek, replied.

Which forces him to contemplate

Absalom chimed in with Sims.

_The Maison des Lunes_

Keenan scoffed at them.

_I don't wish to seem a tad obtuse_

_But I don't see how I can be of use  
_

_For I lock people up; I'm not a "Lonely Heart's club"  
_

_I'm a cold, cold fish  
_

_I've a nasty, vicious streak_

Absalom's arm swept the empty room. "Everybody knows that her brother's a lunatic. Just the other day he was in here raving about the Goblin King being a beast."

_It's Sarah's brother who's your client_

_She adores the stupid buffoon  
_

_She'll be forced to be complaint_

Sims nodded wisely.

_She'll dance to your tune_

Keenan looked doubtful. "Tobias? But he's harmless."

_We get the sister through her brother_

_  
You just pronounce the old boy mad_

Sims laughed again. "Yeah, even marry him." He pointed at Absalom. Absalom made as if to hit Sims again. However, Sims beat him to the punch and fell off his seat for him. Then Absalom clapped his hands together violently.

_And, whoosh! He's slammed up in your pad—_

Sims piped from the floor. As Keenan's face brightened considerably. They sang together.

_The Maison des Lunes_

Then Absalom grinned and held out his hand for Keenan to shake.

_Do I make myself entirely clear?_

Keenan slapped his hand into Absalom's and flipping the coin into his fist, he spoke, "So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable. I love it!" Absalom grinned at Sims and Sims grinned back at Absalom. Keenan laughed diabolically.

_It's the simplest deal of my whole foul career!_

They got up and began to dance around the table in sick joy. Keenan directed the dance to some unheard music only the three could hear. Absalom bowed to Sims, who twitter and chirped like a lovesick maiden.

_Put Tobias away and she'll be here in moments_

_In a dreadful state  
_

_She'll capitulate to me!_

Absalom held out his arm, and Sims took it and they began to waltz around the room again. Keenan opened the bag of coins and started counting them.

_I'll be strapping up an inmate_

Absalom and Sims nodded to each other. Looking very comical at the difference in height, as goblin and human swept about the room, they sang out.

_Very tightly_

_Very soon_

Keenan held up a bony finger.

_But please don't bring him late_

_Our check-in time's noon!_

Absalom bowed to Sims as Sims waved to Absalom,

_So, wave one bachelor goodbye_

Absalom went behind the bar counter and brought out a bottle of red wine with three glasses. Filling them up, he handed a glass to each counter part in his hideous plan.

_She'll be my bride_

Sims toasted the other two and said almost to himself.

_She'd rather die_

_Than have her brother ossify?_

Keenan raised his glass as well.

_In my sordid saloon_

Then all three toasted each other once again, as Absalom filled their glasses one more time.

_So book the church; raise the glasses high_

_To the Maison des Lunes!_

All three slammed their glasses on the table hard enough to break, and then they left as silently and as quickly as they had arrived, leaving three broken wine glasses behind…

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Song As Old As Rhyme

**

* * *

**

Here's another installment of Once upon a Time! Also the dress Sarah is wearing in this chapter is my prom dress that I wore on Saturday to prom! Whoot! 0o (Okay I'm just a little excited. Juuuust a little.) Holds fingers in an inch position.

* * *

_Last Time: Keenan slapped his hand into Absalom's and flipping the coin into his fist, he spoke, "So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh, that is despicable. I love it!" Absalom grinned at Sims and Sims grinned back at Absalom. Keenan laughed diabolically._

* * *

Toby hastily shoved a flashlight and papers into a side sling. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll get to castle beyond the Goblin City and somehow I'll get my sister back!" he declared, going out the door, forgetting his hat and gloves on the coat stand by the door. Absalom and Sims burst into the house, no more than five minutes later.

"Sarah! Toby!" Absalom called through the house, shining a lantern throughout the empty rooms.

Sims shrugged and made his way to the door. 'Oh, well, guess it's not going to work after all." However, Absalom grabbed Sims by the neck and carried him, struggling outside into the cold night air.

He dumped Sims in a pile of melting snow beside the door to the Williams house next to their candy store. He pointed threateningly at Sims, who shivered in the cold snow. "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. Sims, don't move from that spot until Sarah and her brother come home." Then Absalom hopped his horse and rode away, leaving Sims trembling in the snow.

Sims held out his arms like a baby that had fallen down. "But, but, awwww nuts!" he complained hitting a small pine tree next to him. A pile of snow fell on his head.

* * *

Beast spluttered and spat as a bucket of warm water was dumped on his furry head, as he sat in a huge sunken bathtub in his bathroom. Then two crystal brushes began to vigorously scrub Beast all over. "Tonight is the night." Sir Didymus floated next to the tub, dodging water droplets.

This was the first time in a long time that Beast had been nervous, over a mere slip of a girl no less! "I'm not sure I can do this." He mumbled, parting his wet blonde bangs as a crystal bucket poured water over his head, making him officially clean.

Sir Didymus turned a slight darker gray as he piped up with pompous female catching skills. "You don't have time to be timid! You still are the Goblin King are you not? Just with a little more hair. You must be your old self, bold, daring…remember?"

"Bold. Daring. Brrrr!" Beast levered himself out of the tub and shook, sending pounds of water flying from him until he was remotely dry. Who needed towels when you could dry yourself with just a shake? "I still am the dashing, debonair Goblin King!"

Beast padded back into his now clean and spotless bedchamber. Sir Didymus followed behind as a brush dried the wet orb off first. Beast plopped himself in front of his dressing table mirror. Sir Didymus turned into a crystal candlestick complete with a flame. "There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love to Sarah." A crystal hairbrush and scissors began trying to make Beast's unruly mane of blonde fur behave. "Yes, I, I…no, no I can't…" Beast slumped in self-doubt.

Beast was beside himself. When he had been the Goblin King, Fae, he never had to care enough to figure out how to actually talk civilly to people; let alone, tell Sarah that he had feelings for the girl. No, not a girl. Beast corrected himself mentally. Sarah was, is, a full-fledged woman. She had the regal baring and the gall of one with royal fae blood in them.

"You care the girl don't you?" Sir Didymus prodded his sire, as there was no more conversation forthcoming.

Beast shook himself out of his revere. "More than anything." He stated as the brush pulled his fur this way and that, scissors and ribbons' flying.

"Well then, you must tell her." Sir Didymus stated.

'As if it were that easy.' Beast thought to himself as the scissors and brush pulled away in a finishing gesture. Sir Didymus turned a dark shade of gray in embarrassment. Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

* * *

"Fix, this! Right now!" the roar resonated down the halls of the castle.

* * *

Sarah turned her head at the sound, much to the dislike of the hair crystal. It turned a dark pink in irritation. "Guess he hasn't changed much." Sarah said to Laney, as the mother like crystal watched Sarah get make-up and hair done. Sarah closed her eyes and let the hair crystal and the make-up crystal do the rest of their work.

Laney, in her teapot form, shook herself vigorously. "No! He has dear, he still has his moments but he's, oh, I don't know, softer in his words and actions when you're in the room. However, he can't go completely the opposite other wise, enemies and rebels might try to take over."

'You don't think? He, Jareth, actually?" Sarah turned toward Laney, hair and make-up done, face earnest.

Sarah never got to finish her unspoken question as Hoggle came to the slightly door and announced. "Sarah? Your king awaits."

* * *

Beast was waiting for Sarah at a small landing on the grand staircase, before reached the main floor. He was dressed in black breeches, a white dress shirt pinned closed amid some ruffles at the throat with his triangle broach. He also wore a blue sparkly coat much like the one when he and Sarah first danced way back when. His fur in the back was tastefully held in a small pony with a black ribbon. Sarah stepped out onto the landing above him, shoes whisper soft on the ruby carpet. Beast's breath hitched in his throat at the vision before him.

Sarah was wearing a floor length black dress with spaghetti straps and black sequins sewn over the whole thing. The back, what there was of it, was cut to just above the top of her hips, where her jeans normally rested, and slim strings crisscrossed her back gracefully to trail behind. Her long hair was magicked into a short, angled bob, the ends just brushing her chin, and with one side of hair put behind her ear while the other hung there, free. A black jade necklace with three small black jade drops hung around her slender neck, while matching earrings dangled from her ears. What made the whole outfit complete was the silver triangle hairpin holding her thick hair behind her ear on the one side.

Beast cleared his throat, having been caught staring and bowed back at Sarah, never quite taking his eyes off her as she couldn't quite take her eyes off him as she curtsied back when she reached the landing that Beast stood on.

Tale as old as time

_True as it can be  
_

_Barely even friends  
_

_Then somebody bends  
_

_Unexpectedly._

Beast offered to Sarah, who gratified him with a brilliant smile, stunning him momentarily. 'She should smile like that more often.' He thought to himself as they got to the bottom of the stairs and headed into the dinning room, where a lavish feast had been laid out for them. Sarah could help it anymore. While she was impressed with the meal and Beast's sudden improvement in table manners, Sarah wanted to dance. So, she got and pulled a mystified Beast from his chair until he got the message. Grinning, he picked up Sarah's hand in his, and only slightly gulped when he had to place a large paw across Sarah's slim, bare waist. Here was something Beast could still do, even after being bewitched, dance really well.

_Just a little change  
_

_Small to say the least  
_

_Both a little scared  
_

_Neither one prepared  
_

_Beauty and the Beast.  
_

_Ever just the same  
_

_Ever a surprise  
_

_Ever as before  
_

_Ever just as sure  
_

_As the sun will rise.  
_

Beast began to hum with the soft song being sung by Laney and began to sing softly with it.

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Tune as old as song  
_

_Bittersweet and strange  
_

_Finding you can change  
_

_Learning you were wrong._

Sarah looked up at him in surprise. "Did you make that up yourself?" she inquired. Slightly embarrassed, Beast nodded.

"Only special people get to hear the royal fae sing." Beast explained.

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled up at Beast, again with that sweet smile of hers. "Well, I'm glad; I'm a special person who gets to hear." She replied laying her head on Beast's broad chest closing her eyes.

_Certain as the sun  
_

_Rising in the east  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Beast grinned a silly grin toward the sidelines of the ballroom. Hoggle, Laney, and Sir Didymus watched and whirled in a tight circle to show their excitement at this new improvement. Sir Didymus hushed the candlelight, as Sarah and Beast slowly walked outside in the warmer spring air that was now permeating the Labyrinth, as winter faded and spring approached. _  
_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast….  
_

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Let the World be done with ME!

**So sorry that I have been unable to update in a really long, long time. My computer is dead and whatever chapter I was working on…well let's just say that I lost the chapter I was working on. I stupidly forgot to save that chapter to my flash drive. So now, I will be working on my dad's laptop but still a little slower. Thank you for being so patient with me, my faithful readers!**

Beast led Sarah through the French doors onto a balcony overlooking the castle gardens below. Sarah sat gingerly on the balcony railing and reveled in the spring air; smelling the wind as it changed from the smell of flowers to that of rain to come. She could see that Beast was nervous about something and Sarah found it slightly amusing, the thought that the Goblin King was uncomfortable about anything, was a rare sight indeed. Sarah turned her head to fix her dress, so as to hide her smile of amusement from Him. Beast seemed to have made up his mind on something, so it was with a ready smile that Sarah turned at Beast's voice as he asked, "Sarah…are you happy here?"

Sarah immediately replied, "Of course, it's just that…" she trailed off and looked at the Goblin City as it glittered with candlelight, with a far away look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Beast asked with a touch of concern in his mismatched eyes.

Sarah turned back and put her small hands into Beast's giant ones. "If only I could see my brother again, if only for a moment. I miss him so much." She said growing softer in voice with each word spoken.

Beast was a little disheartened but after a minute of thinking, he brightened and said to Sarah, a smile on his face. "There is a way." He said gently, pulling Sarah up to follow him.

They entered Beast's, now clean chambers, and walked up to the table that housed the crystalline rose and the seeing crystal. Beast gently picked up the seeing orb and handed it to Sarah. "This will show you anything, anything you like."

Sarah looked at the crystal; there was nothing special about it. The moonlight glinted off the smooth surface, and Sarah could vaguely see the reflection of her distorted face on the shiny outside. Taking a deep breath, Sarah stared at the blank crystal and asked, "I would like to see my brother, please." The crystal flashed brightly, making Sarah close her eyes against the glare. Squinting against the brightness, Sarah gasped softly at the image that appeared in the crystal. Toby ran franticly in the hedge maze and the sounds of the goblin hybrids howling somewhere in another part of the maze, spurred the frightened teenager on faster, to trip over a tree branch and hit his head painfully on a protruding, bare branch. Toby collapsed to the ground and lay still. "Toby! Oh no…" Sarah said watching Toby's still form to make any movement.

"What is it?" Beast tried to see but the crystal on let Sarah see what was going on, not him.

"It's Toby, he's in the hedge maze, he hit his head, and now, now he's just lying there!" Sarah looked up at Beats finally, fear in her eyes.

Beast looked away first, battling his conscience and his pride. He did not want anything bad to happen to the boy since he had a certain fondness for Toby, as he had spent sometime with him when Toby was a child. "Is there no one that will come looking for him?" Beast inquired "Your father perhaps?"

Sarah shook her head and smiled sadly. "Two years ago, dad went to work at the Bog like you had instructed him to do, with your wonderful generosity that you had in plenty back then," Sarah said a little bitterly and continued on "He fell, hit his head, and by the time the healers had come, he had gone beyond the veil." Beast could not look at her now. Sarah went back to watching the crystal.

'_Have I been this out of touch with everyone, that I don't even know what goes on in my kingdom anymore? Well the one good thing about this curse, is that I now know how badly I have treated my subjects, goblin and fae alike. That will change, but has Sarah forgiven me for forcing her and her family for staying here?'_ Beast thought to himself as he watched Sarah bit her lip in worry. He turned toward the large orb that encased the spelled, now wilting, rose. Beast ran a hand gently along the smooth side of it. As it was, Beast watched as a petal separate itself from the last remaining petals and fall gently to join the many other petals lying on the bottom of the crystal. _'I want to be human, fae, again, but what about Sarah? I have come to love the woman even more deeply now, can I be man enough to let her go?'_ Beast wrestled with his demons and seemed to make up his mind. Finally, he looked up and over the crystal, off into the distance, eyes pained but determined. Beast grasped the table with his paws, hard, as if to steady himself. Which in a way, he was. "Then…y-you must go to him." Beast said, voice almost breaking.

Sarah swung around to look at him, eyes wide in sudden surprise. "What did you say?"

Beast could not look at her anymore. He turned his face away, and replied. "I release you. You are no longer my prisoner."

Sarah blinked slowly, a smile gracing her face. "Y-you mean, I'm free?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes." He replied softly, looking down, finding it hard to breathe past the lump in his throat. It hurt twice as much now, to lose her a second time, and over the same person as well.

Sarah held the crystal close. "Oh thank you." She looked at the crystal. "Hold on Toby, I'm on my way." She turned to go then realized that she still held the crystal.

Sarah held out the crystal toward Beast, the glamour fading from her hair, turning it back into the long locks that cascaded down her back in dark chocolate waves. Beast pushed it gently back. "Take it. so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember…me" he said running his paw gently through her long hair, watching the silky strands slide through his fingers. He turned away again.

An unknown emotion crossed Sarah's face as she watched the back of the broken hearted Goblin King. She placed a hand gingerly on his arm, "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Sarah replied softly, when Beast turned to look at her, a soft look in her emerald eyes. She turned around and left, quickly and silently.

The silence pressed in on Beast from all sides. The Goblin King had thought that Sarah leaving the first time around was painful, not to mention a bruised ego to go along with it, but even that could not compare to the level of despair that he felt now. He sang softly, voice growing stronger with each passing minute.

"_No spell has been broken,  
_

_No words have been spoken  
_

_No point anymore if she can't love me  
_

_No hope she would do so  
_

_No dream to pursue, so  
_

_I looked to myself, despise all the things I see  
_

_For I know that she  
_

_Cannot set me free  
_

_Let the world be done with me!"_

He howled, bursting through his balcony doors and into the night air. Beast watched as Sarah came out of the castle and headed for the maze. He roared extra loud so as to spurt Sarah faster out of sight, out of mind. It worked. Spooked by the roar, Sarah ran into the maze. Beast then lowered his head and let the tears fall while thunder rumbled quietly in the distance.

_To be continued…_

* * *


	13. Transformation

**SO this is my second to last chapter in the Once upon a Time story. I know how much some of you have enjoyed it, I have enjoyed it a lot for that matter, but it is time to draw this story to a close. So until I post a new chapter or new story, Adieu!-BeautyandYue**Hoggle and everyone else heard the howl of their distraught king. They rushed to his bedchambers; and when he would not open to his servants' pleas, they all hurried to Sarah's room. "Sarah! Sarah! Are ya alright in there's?" Hoggle called. When no one answered they pushed on the door. It opened with a creak. Huddled together, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Laney floated cautiously into the dark room. It was cold, dark, and gloomy, it was as if the light and warmth had left with Sarah. Hoggle turned bright orange in rage. "What did that no good sons of gun DO?" he hollered and zoomed off leaving the other two crystals' behind, twirling around in confusion.

* * *

Hoggle burst into Beast's chambers, his color now a flaming orange. "What did ya do to Sarah to make her leave? I had thought that the evenin' had gone just fine!"

"I let her go." Beast replied softly knowing he deserved the dwarf's scolding.

"Why in the gods name did ya do that for!" Hoggle yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER, YOU FOOL!!" Beast bellowed at Hoggle, whirling around, claws extended but the little crystal had fled once he had said his piece. Beast's rage, brought on by his grief, suddenly extinguished as his words were swiftly recalled from moments before. "Because," he repeated softly in a slightly amazed voice, to the now empty room, "I love her."

* * *

"He did what?!" Laney and Sir Didymus cried at the dull orange crystal floating low to the ground.

"I'm 'fraid it be true." Hoggle said sadly.

Sir Didymus floated closer to Hoggle, his color now dull as well. "But he was so close. WE were so close."

Laney softly replied, "That's just it. He has finally learned to love. He learned to love Sarah; completely with his whole heart, not just with his ego."

Sir Didymus brightened, "That should do it. that should break the spell!"

"It's not enough, she has to love him in return…and I'm not sure if she has forgiven him for past sins yet." Laney replied.

"Now, with her gone, it's too late. The rose is almost gone…" Hoggle said. "We'll never be normal again…"

* * *

Sarah ran through the hedge maze as if guided by an unseen force. She rounded a corner and lying on the ground in front of her was Toby, pale and unmoving. "Toby!" she gasped, running forward. It took some coaxing; but Sarah got Toby up, and through the rest of the maze to the small cottage that was connected to their candy shop in the Goblin City. Only after Sarah got Toby in bed, did he really gain consciousness.

"Sarah?" Toby whispered, squinting against the soft light in the bedroom.

Sarah wiped away the little bit of blood that had been left on his face. Toby had hit his head pretty hard and as a result, his head had a long thin cut on the forehead. "It's alright Toby, I'm home."

Toby struggled to sit up but Sarah pushed him back down. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Sarah hugged Toby tightly. "I missed you so much." She said, eyes brimming.

Toby pulled away to get a good look at his sister. "But what about that horrible Goblin King? How did you escape?"

Sarah shook her head. "I didn't escape, Toby. He let me go." She said simply, a thought crossed her mind as to why he let her go in the first place, but Sarah did not dwell on it.

"That horrid Jareth?" Toby just would not believe it.

Sarah's mind flitted back to the last couple of months. "But he's different now. He's _changed_ somehow." She said softly, recalling the look on His face when he had released her.

A knock at the door jarred Sarah from her silent musings. She went to the door and opened it a crack. A wizened old elf stood before her, Keenan, if Sarah remembered the elf's name correctly. "May I help you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Good evening Miss Williams. I have come to collect your brother." Keenan rasped out, pointing at his cart, it was more of a cage than a cart. A group of disgruntled and frightened goblins stood with torches in a semi-circle around the cart.

"My brother?" Sarah could not believe her ears. "He's not crazy!"

Sims broke from the crowd. "We all heard him the last few weeks raving about a horrible beast! In the king's castle!" The group, silent until now, murmured in agreement.

Sarah tried to close the door in Keenan's face but the old elf stopped her attempt by pushing with surprising strength against the door. "I won't let you!" She exclaimed as two burly goblins came up the front steps.

"Sarah?" Toby came to the door.

"Toby! Tell us again, how big was this beast?" Sims asked, looking off to where Absolum stood apart from the band, watching the proceedings with a calculating eye.

"Well…it was the king turned beast! He was like seven, no, ten feet tall!" Toby said exaggerating the height with his arms. The mob laughed at him.

Sims turned to the gathering. "You don't get crazier than that! Sure, our king hasn't been around, but come on! You expect us to believe that?"

"It's true!" Toby exclaimed. The horde still laughed.

"Take him away!" Sims cried.

"Toby, stay back." Sarah told him, but it was too late, the goblin handymen had seen the teen, pushing past Sarah, grabbed an arm on either side, and began to haul him to the cart.

"Get your stinking hands off me!" Toby shouted, struggling hard.

"You can't do this!" Sarah followed behind, trying to hang onto Keenan. He shook the woman aside and continued on. Sarah looked for a familiar face in the crowd.

Absolum chose that moment to make himself known to Sarah. "Poor Sarah, it's a shame about your brother."

Sarah swallowed her revulsion, but if anyone could make them stop, it was Absolum. As much as she hated to admit, Absolum had become in a way, the unofficial king since Jareth had disappeared in his castle these last couple months. "You know he's not crazy, Absolum."

Absolum had been waiting for this chance. "I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful, putting an arm around Sarah.

Sarah drew back, eyes wary. "If what?" she asked, searching his face for deception.

Absolum grinned his most charming smile. "If you marry me." He said.

"What?" Sarah gasped and then saw through his ruse. "You!" she exclaimed, face going white with rage.

"One little word is all that it takes." Absolum continued, pretending not to hear the fury in Sarah's voice.

"NEVER!" Sarah cried with as much disgust for Absolum as she had for him, yanking out of his arm hold.

Absolum's face-hardened. "Fine, have it your way." He said stalking away, thinking to play hard to get.

"Sarah! Let go of me!" Toby yelled as he was thrown into the wagon.

Sarah shouted. "Toby's not crazy and I can prove it! Crystal!" She held out her hand as Absolum swung around at her words in disbelief. The Seeing Crystal came floating out of the open door and landed in Sarah's hand. Absolum knew that only one person in the whole kingdom could create and summon crystals and that was the despondent king up in the castle. He knew not how Sarah came to command the crystals as well; but his well thought out plan would ravel fast, if Sarah showed them the beast. Which Absolum had a sneaking suspicion that the beast really was the king. Well, why not go for the whole thing? Get the girl and the crown all in one day! Not bad for a night's work. Or so he thought. Sarah glared at the troop of goblins. Not even looking down at the crystal, Sarah called out "Show me the Goblin King!" and held up the crystal for all to see.

The crystal flared brightly and when it cleared, the horde gasped in shock and fear at the image of the still depressed beast that was their beloved king. "Is he dangerous?" someone called out.

Sarah reached out. "Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious; but he's really kind and generous." Sarah looked a little tenderly at the image in front of her. "He's my friend." She said, not believing that over a short period of time Beast had grown on her that he was a good friend to Sarah now.

Absolum's face registered shock as he heard Sarah's words. She was supposed to like him, not that beast thing! Then the pieces fell into place. He would lose both Sarah and the kingdom if he did not do something right now. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for this monster." He growled, stalking up to Sarah.

Sarah clutched the crystal to her. "He's not the monster, Absolum. You are!" she shouted, hate in her eyes.

Absolum snapped. He snatched the crystal from Sarah and grabbed her by the wrist. "She's as crazy as Toby!"

_She says this creature is her friend.  
Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do.  
The Beast will make off with your children.  
_

The crowd gasped as Absolum prowled around, using the scare tactic to convince the goblin men to help him take over the castle.

_  
"He'll come after them in the night."  
_

Sarah, dragged along by Absolum, tried to contradict him.

"_He will never!"_

Absolum opened the door of the wagon and pulled Toby out.

" _Forget Toby, I say we kill the Beast!"  
_

The mob was now completely under Absolum's spell. Sarah's pleas went unheard. _  
_

"_Kill him!"  
_

A goblin man said to another of his fellows.

"_He'll wreak havoc on our city if we let him wander free"  
_

Absolum, grabbing a torch, bounded onto the steps in front of the Williams house.

"_So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me  
Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a beast! He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast  
Hear him roar! See him foam!  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead--  
Good and dead!  
Kill the Beast!"  
_

Sarah and Toby were thrown roughly back into their house and the door was blocked from the outside. Sarah banged on the door.

"_I won't let you do this!"_

Absolum laughed through the door.

"_Try and stop us!" _

"We can't have them running off to warn the beast king! We'll lay siege to the castle and before this night is over, you will have a new king! Me!" Absolum called, while the goblins cheered. _  
_

"_We'll rid the village of this Beast.  
Who's with me?"  
_

The mob called out raising torches to follow Absolum through the hedge maze.

"_I am! I am! I am!  
Light your torch! Mount your horse!  
Screw your courage to the sticking place!  
We're counting on Absolum to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day!  
It's a beast! One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!  
We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least  
Bring your guns!  
Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!" _

Absolum directed the goblins to damage as much of the maze as they could._  
_

"_Cut down a tree, and make it a big one!  
Take whatever booty you can find.  
But remember, the Beast is MINE!"_

* * *

Back at the castle the others floated despondently in Sarah's dark room. "I thought Sarah was the one. Given their meetin' before an' all." Hoggle said.

"Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't brought her here in the first place dwarf!" Sir Didymus said angrily, turning a bright white.

"Well 'scuse me mutt, but I thought she could help!" Hoggle argued. Sir Didymus and Hoggle started bouncing at each other in silent disagreement.

Laney shushed the two's clanking when she heard the first sounds of the mob approaching the castle. "Could it be? Is it she?" They rushed to the window only to spot Absolum and a group of goblins come through the hedge maze to attack the heavy wood door with a tree trunk.

"No! Invaders! And they have the crystal!" Sir Didymus cried. "If it's a fight they want then that's what they'll get!" he squeaked in surprise as the others had left and let the door clank behind them.

* * *

Absolum watched the others bang into the door.

The other crystal subjects floated from everywhere around the castle, getting into place as Hoggle had designed it.

"_Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased"  
_

The door began to weaken and the goblins set at it even harder.

_  
Raise the flag!  
Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Goblins can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast  
Kill the Beast!_

* * *

"Pardon me, king." Laney hovered just inside Beast's dark bedchambers. She could barely make of the outline of the Goblin King's form as he sat staring out his large bay window, as rain began to pour.

"Leave me in peace." Came the disembodied, pained voice from the dark, close to the closed window.

Laney was astonished. The king she knew would have been outraged that his goblins were trying to invade the castle. Even she could hear the dull thuds echoing through the castle, as the attackers bombarded the door. "But sire, the castle is under attack! Even you can hear it sir." Laney said.

Beast glanced listlessly toward Laney a moment then back to staring out the window. "It doesn't matter now, just let them come." He intoned.

Laney turned a dark purple, almost black, with rage. "You can't go into this bloody depression every time Sarah comes into the picture and then has to leave! You did this when she beat you the first time around, then when she and her family arrived, and now when she had to leave! We need you! Snap out of it!" Beast gave her no answer. In a huff, Laney left to help below, leaving the door slightly open.

* * *

Sarah pounded in the door until her hands bled. "This is all my fault." She said to Toby. "I have to warn him! Somehow!"

Toby pulled his sister into a hug as she sank to the floor cradling her bruised hands. "No Sarah, this is not your fault. Absolum is a greedy, selfish man who can't take no for an answer. If that thing up in the castle is really the Goblin King, then Absolum has another thing coming."

Sarah shook her head. "But I don't think-"

Toby interrupted "We'll think of something." He turned his head, listening to a sound in the distance. "What's that?"

Sarah listened. It was a quiet sound at first but then grew louder and louder, this rumbling sound. She grabbed Toby. "I don't think we want to be by the door, in any case." She hustled Toby away and then turning, shielded him with her body as a great crash sounded against their door, filling the room with dust. Blinking away the powder, Sarah and Toby turned to see a small blue orb hanging over a pile of rocks that had knocked down their door. "What?" she coughed coming forward slowly.

The little orb turned a bright blue in delight. "I save Sarah." Ludo said proudly.

Sarah cupped her hands around Ludo. "Yes, you did. Ludo I'm proud of you." The crystal hummed contently and before her eyes, the bruises and the cuts on her hands, healed. "Did I know that you could do that?" she whispered to Ludo. If he knew or not, Ludo just kept on humming, not answering Sarah.

Toby touched Sarah on the shoulder. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked. Sarah looked up with a determined expression on her face. She and Toby headed out the door at a fast pace, hopping to catch up with the invaders, or at least Absolum, before he could hurt Beast.

* * *

The mob broke through the doors with a resounding crash. It was dark and cold inside; the touch light glinted eerily off crystal objects that stood motionless around the great hall, Absolum and the others walked cautiously down the center of the room. Sims strayed a little off the beaten path to look a little closer at a fancy looking candelabrum. It had more knobs on it than was necessary, as Sims pressed his face to the crystal for a closer look; the candlestick flashed a blinding white. Sims shrieked in pain, swiping at his watering eyes. Absolum and the others, startled, whirled around at the sound. "NOW!" Sir Didymus yelled, while the attackers distracted by Sims outburst and the unfamiliar voice, ran into each other.

The crystal lights turned on, flooding the room with blinding radiance. Thrown off still by the sudden light, the crystal objects attacked, flinging themselves at the goblins. Absolum ducked a flying flower pot, goblin, and scooted up the grand stairs; grabbing a bow and a handful of arrows as he went by a goblin that was playing tug of war with a pink crystal chest, that had the goblins coat in its hinges. Absolum hopped onto the railing as Sally came hurtling down the stairs with a yell. She crashed into a set of goblins that had gathered at the bottom. Absolum ran quickly up the stairs and headed down the hall that had the least lights on; checking each room to make sure that it was empty, then moving onto the next likely room.

* * *

Sarah and Toby arrived at the damaged maze hedge. Sarah touched one bare branch that was just sporting new buds. "Oh, you poor thing." She said and before her very eyes, the hedge sprouted more buds.

Toby and Sarah looked at each other wide eyed. "I don't think it was Ludo that fixed your hands before Sarah, it was you." Toby breathed. "I think staying his castle and living here changed you." Sarah looked at her hands in disbelief and was about to question Toby's sanity herself, when a large crash sounded from the direction from the castle and a bright flash of light left spots on the sibling's vision.

"They had better not have hurt anyone in the castle. Or they'll have one angry mortal on their hands!" Sarah fumed, hands on hips. Looking around she decided that they did not have time to find their way through the maze since the path changed every time someone passed through. "Move! We don't have time for this!" Sarah yelled at the hedges.

Toby opened his mouth to tell Sarah that the branches just wouldn't move because she said so, even if she was angry. His mouth snapped shut as the shrubbery parted before his sister as the red sea had before Moses. 'I don't think you're quite mortal anymore Sarah, no matter how much you try to say that you are and I think you know it too.' Toby thought as they ran down the path; as thunder sounded, and lightening flashed.

* * *

Laney and four other crystals sat, in their teacup formation, on a ledge high above the action. Steam rising from their openings, Laney spotted a club-wielding goblin. "Up here you blasted scurvy scum of a goblin!" Laney screamed. The goblin looked up, and at that precise moment, she and the others unloaded their hot tea onto the unsuspecting goblin. He shrieked and ran for the door. Chuckling, Laney changed into her regular form and floated down to see what she could do. Sims came on the unwary Laney and grabbed at the crystal. She screamed and floated away as fast as she could with Sims right behind taking swipes at her. He finally cornered her and was about to bring a club to the frightened crystal when Hoggle came up from behind; changed into a crystal stick and whacked Sims on the back of the knees. He went down and Laney was free. Sims was back up in a flash and began hobbling after Hoggle, hollering bloody murder.

* * *

Sir Didymus and Ambrosias tripped two goblins into falling into each other. They spotted Hoggle being chased by Sims and gave chase in turn.

* * *

Absolum kicked open a door to still another empty room. He snarled and glared; temper rising, and went on.

* * *

Hoggle was cornered; there was no way to get around or through Sims legs. Suddenly the goblin howled and grabbed his butt. Hoggle spied Sir Didymus and Ambrosias as the two changed back from what they had been a moment before as extremely sharp and long pins. Sims had had enough. He and the many others ran, crawled, and limped, their way out of the castle as rain began to pour down. The crystals gave a ragged cheer.

* * *

Peering through the crack in the door, left open by Laney, a flash of mismatched eyes in the dark room alerted Absolum that he had found the right room at last. He pushed open the door quickly, jumped in bow drawn to fend off an angry beast king. However, all he got was a despondent look and then Beast dismissed the intruding man all together. Dressed in black breeches and a blue dress shirt with his cape of white owl feathers around his shoulders; Absolum could see Beast clearly. He drew back the bow and whispered, "Strike." Then let go, striking Beast squarely in the back.

Beast let out a pain filled gasp, writhing to get the arrow out of his back. Absolum took a running start while Beast was distracted, and pushed him through the window into the pelting rain, where he rolled to the roof's edge and stopped. Absolum laughed victoriously and leapt through the window, coming up behind Beast as he lay listlessly. "What's the matter, oh great beast king? To kind and gentle to fight back?" Absolum sneered grabbing a large piece of the roof; he prepared to put Beast out of his misery. "What this city needs is a new king, one that is good looking, and have a beautiful wife to bare his many sons!" When Beast gave him no answer, Absolum, totally disgusted prepared himself to kill Beast.

"No! Don't you dare hurt him Absolum!" Sarah shouted up to him, hands on hips, her long hair waving in the rain and wind, Toby beside her.

Beast looked down at the voice. "Sarah." He breathed out in surprise.

"If this is the only way to get what I want then so be it!" Absolum yelled swinging.

"Absolum! No!" Sarah cried, hands over mouth, eyes fearful.

A great hand lunged up, stopping the attack. Beast pushed back and growled into Absolum's face, making him pale in fear at the fury of the beast king. Beast still was the Goblin King, even if his body had changed. Beast's eyes flashed dangerously and he tore the club from Absolum's hands, throwing it away. As Sarah watched, with a growl, Beast lunged at Absolum and chased him down and around a tower before disappearing from view after Absolum kicked Beast into some gargoyles; Beast seemingly to melt into the cover of the statues. Sarah ran up the stairs into the castle calling over her shoulder, "Let's go Toby!"

Absolum picked up another piece of the roof, proceeding slowly into the dark grove of statues. His only light was the lightening that flashed every couple of seconds, illuminating the area that Beast hid for only a few scant moments. He twitched at a sudden sound, and then smashed the head of the next statue he came upon. "Come out and fight! Or are you being a coward again like before, but now that Sarah, a woman, is here you suddenly want to fight?" Absolum called out, a visible tick on the left side of his face now and a slightly insane look in his blue eyes as his once perfectly sculpted hair blew side to side with the wind and wet with the rain that still poured. He moved on, silent and on the edge. "Were you in love with her oh great goblin king? What makes you think Sarah would want you? A weak king that got hit with the first curse that got past his own defenders? A beast king now is what you are. Why would she want you when she has someone like me? When I kill you, she'll be unable to resist me for defending her against the advances of the beast king, and she'll be so delighted that I have picked the most beautiful woman in the kingdom to be my queen after I become the new goblin king, which I believe that you had tried and failed to get with her."

* * *

As Absolum was walking past statues and telling Beast what he was going to do once Beast was dead, a statue a few ways back turned its head and curled its lip in a silent growl toward the offending human. He snuck up behind Absolum, an imposing, intimidating, towering figure, in the rain. Absolum felt Beast's presence at the last moment and spun around, frightened. Absolum swung with the club, but Beast neatly sidestepped and swept in front of Absolum. Absolum waved the club crazily back in forth, as that would somehow keep Beast at bay, and roared, "It's over Beast! Sarah is mine!"

Beast snapped. He tossed Absolum roughly to the side of the roof into a wall with a bellow, and as Absolum pressed against the wall in fear, Beast grabbed the human by the throat and held him kicking over open air beside the roof. Absolum clawed at the huge paw that kept him from falling. "Let me go! Please let me! I'll do anything! Anything!" he screamed when it looked like Beast was not to inclined to keep holding him.

Beast glared at him, mismatched eyes full of hate, and was about to snarl, "Forget it." when a little voice stopped him. _"Isn't there anything I can do?" green eyes pleaded with him. "There's nothing you can do." _There was nothing she could do; but somehow in her own unique way, she had. A p_ale face with terrified eyes, but a determined voice said,_ _"Wait! Take me instead."_ His face relaxed and he pulled a visibly relieved Absolum back onto the roof. Beast pulled Absolum as close to his face as he could. "Get out." He told the trembling human, and then dropped him to the roof.

"Jareth!" Sarah called skidding to a stop on the balcony outside his chambers, hair flying, as she tried to look for him. "Jareth!"

"Sarah." Beast said face lighting up at her use of his given name. He began to make his way to Sarah, Absolum completely forgotten. The rain slackened and then stopped, the thunder rumbling quietly now.

Sarah reached out her hand, and Beast caught it in his own large one as he raised himself on the outside of the balcony railing to look Sarah in the eyes. Sarah's damp hair blew across her face, and Beast brushed out of her eyes, running his fingers through her dark locks. "You came back." He said in disbelief. Sarah just smiled, grateful that she had made it in time. Beast was about to say more when he arched his back and roared in pain. Absolum, forgotten by all, had snuck behind Beast, and thinking that he would strike back, and still take the kingdom, stabbed Beast deeply in the side. Beast flailed, falling backward, and knocked Absolum off balance. Sarah shrieked and grabbed handfuls of Beast's torn shirt and hung on. Absolum pinwheel his arms wildly and fell hitting the edge of the roof with a sickening thump, then sliding off the rain slicked roof into the open air, disappearing from sight.

Sarah was not concerned about that at all. All she cared about was right in front of her and bleeding heavily. She helped Beast regain his balance and up and over the railing to lie on his cape that had fallen off when Absolum had pushed him over the railing earlier that evening. "You came back." He wheezed as Sarah tried to stop the flow of blood. It was a futile effort, he was fading fast, and both knew it.

"Of course I came back." Sarah replied softly, lips trembling she cupped Beast's face with her hands as he struggled to breathe. "If only I'd come here sooner. I couldn't let them…oh, this is all my fault." Tears spilled down her pale cheeks, as Sarah clutched at his shirt as if to keep him in the land of the living.

"Maybe…maybe it's…better this way…" he coughed out trying to focus on Sarah's face, as his vision grew hazy.

Sarah said to him, panicking now. "No! Don't talk like that. We're together now.  
Everything will be fine. You'll see." She began to sing in a trembling voice.

_We are home  
We are where we shall be forever  
Trust in me  
For you know I won't run away again  
From today  
This is all that I need  
And all that I need to say is...  
Don't you know how you've changed me  
Strange how I fin'lly see  
I found home  
You're my home  
Stay with me_

Beast smiled sadly and placed his paw on the side of Sarah's face, where she latched onto it, unable to sing anymore. "At least…I got…to see you…one last time…" he whispered, exhaling out a long breath, his eyes closed and his chest went still.

Sarah looked at him. "No! No! Don't leave me! Please! I need you! I love you!" she cried out, collapsing onto Beast's chest, crying hysterically.

Toby and the others who had been watching from the doorway, glanced quickly at the crystal rose but the last petal was already on its way down, and the sparkle had left the stem.

As Sarah continued to cry, softer now, a trailing streak of multi colored glitter came from the overcast sky and landed on the ground next to Beast's body. Another and another, making a gentle chiming sound, soon followed it. Sarah finally lifted her head at the sound and to her amazement; Beast began to rise before her very eyes, cape wrapping around his prone form, head hanging.

Sarah scrambled out of the way, mouth open. Mist settled over the area, making it hard for Sarah to see. One of Beast's paws pulled free from his cape and lifted high over his head; bright light emanated from his fingers as they curled around, turning into a slender, pale hand. Beast's legs transformed back into toned legs and feet, clothed in tattered black breeches, light shining from his toes. The fur around Beast's head ruffled violently; horns and ears shrinking, until in a blast of dazzling light, a face with pale skin stretched across high cheekbones and layered blonde hair appeared. The unconscious fae was lowered gently down to the floor, his cape acting like a sling, where he lay motionless, back to Sarah.

Sarah crawled toward Jareth, hand outstretched. She gently touched him on the shoulder; he moved suddenly, causing her to squeak in surprise and scoot backward. Jareth levered himself up on an elbow, cape sliding off his shoulders. He got up slowly, looking at his arms and legs, before turning around, mismatched eyes blazing. "Jareth?" Sarah whispered coming forward.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling Sarah close. "Sarah." He whispered back. Sarah suddenly sneezed making him laugh. He picked up his cloak and draped it around her shoulders. Sarah pulled the cloak close; it was as if he was holding her in her arms himself. "It's me." Jareth said.

Sarah regarded him closely, searching his eyes for something. Jareth began to croon,

"_Sarah, look into my eyes!  
Sarah, don't you recognize  
The beast within the man  
Who's here before you?"_

Sarah smiled happily, running her hand through his hair, she said, "It is you!"

Jareth, seeming to have decided that the emotion in Sarah's eyes was a good one, laughed again and spun Sarah in a sudden hug, cape whirling around the pair. Jareth pulled Sarah close, fire burning in his eyes. She smiled at him and he gave her his famous smirk before crashing his lips onto hers. Sarah sighed and threaded her fingers through his hair, and Jareth slid his arms down to rest at the small of her back, kissing as if it were their last. A great sound of bells sounded throughout the whole Labyrinth signaling the end of the spell. Magic swirled in a multitude of colors around the still kissing couple before shooting off into the sky, showering the castle in sparks, rejuvenating what had been changed.

Hoggle, Laney, Sir Didymus, Ambrosias, and Toby came onto the balcony cheering when suddenly a spark showered onto Sir Didymus. He and Ambrosias changed back into their familiar forms. "Sir Didymus!" Sarah cried out hugging her friend and his faithful steed happily. Hoggle was the next to change, swirling around until his weathered face appeared. "Hoggle!" Sarah swept her old friend into her arms. A pretty little female dwarf appeared where Laney had stood, making Hoggle blink in surprise. He had not known that Laney was a girl!

Ludo came waddling out calling, "Laney, Laney." Back inside that castle, goblins, elves, sprites, and all the others who had been in the castle when the enchantment had taken place, changed back to what they were. Jareth picked up Sarah again and swept her around in another circle.

After the general chaos had settled down, Jareth snapped his fingers and he was once again clothed in his proper clothes. The balcony became hushed as Jareth got down on one knee in front of Sarah. "I just want you to know," Jareth began, "that I have been an unmitigated and incomprehensive ass." He pulled ring that glittered brightly in the spring sunlight. He presented it to Sarah. "I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. But see, I couldn't bring myself to touch you since you were only fifteen. When you appeared in front of me three years ago, I couldn't believe my luck. Me being the arrogant jerk that I was, threw you away when you needed my help the most. That night my mother came to the castle and placed the spell on me to punish me for what I had done to you and your family. Toby just happened to wander onto the castle grounds those couple months ago and Hoggle came running for you. He actually was free of the spell but the minute that he stepped into the castle, he was changed like all the others. If your feelings are what they were last November, then speak so right now," Jareth stopped but when Sarah said nothing, he continued on, "if, however your feelings has changed then I want you to know that you have bewitched me body and soul, I love…I love you. I wish to never be parted from you from this day on." He looked at her hopefully.

Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing with joy. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She exclaimed nodding her head for emphasis. Jareth smiled so hard that Sarah thought his ears would hurt as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Hoggle, at that precise moment, fainted. After a concerned Laney quickly brought him back around, he was asked why he fainted. His only answer was this, "It's a miracle! A bloody miracle! To see Sarah married to…it's a miracle!" then he promptly fainted away again; much to the amusement of the others and to Jareth, who was still, after all, the Goblin King.

_To Be Continued…  
_


	14. Tale as Old as Time

**So my dear readers, I love you guys and my story, but my tale is done. On a side note, I want to say that I do have a couple tenative stories put to paper and a few chapters typed on my computer. I would like to put up a poll and have you guys vote on which one you'd like to read next, but I do not know how to put a link from livejournal in the poll choices. So if someone would be so kind as to explain it to me, I would be eternally greatful! Also, I am in need of a beta, so if one of you guys have good grammar and am willing to put up with a very blunt writer then send me a message! So until we meet again in the land of Goblins, Kings, Queens, Dwarves, Knights, and other various creatures, Adieu!-BeautyandYue**

**_"Don't be sad that it's over, Smile because it Happened..." -Dr. Suess._**

* * *

_The next day, the ballroom was filled to the hilt with people, goblins, dwarves, and many others were there to watch their King get married to the woman that had saved the kingdom by loving their cursed king. Jareth had routed out those that had stormed his castle the night before, were they were currently enjoying the comforts of the castle dungeon. Jareth, resplendent in black breeches, a white peasant shirt, and a red jacket that gleamed like fire in the sunlight; waited impatiently at the altar, the doors to the ballroom opened slowly, and Sarah, gorgeous in a white wedding dress threaded through with red, sparkling thread, walked slowly down the aisle. Jareth could not take his eyes off Sarah and she could not move her eyes for a moment. _

_The priest waved everyone to sit. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…I now pronounce you, in the presence of God and your people, husband and wife, King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom! You may kiss the bride." _

_Jareth lifted Sarah's veil, his hands slightly trembled, but only slightly, that Sarah could see, and she playfully whispered, 'Come now, the mighty Goblin King is afraid to kiss the Goblin Queen?' _

_Jareth looked affronted for a brief second and then his eyes glinted dangerously. "I think not, my dear Goblin Queen." He grabbed her roughly around the waist, pulling her to him, bent Sarah over and kissed her with a passion only seen in romantic fairytales, but then wasn't their own story a romantic fairytale itself? A few in the audience whistled appreciatively, while the rest of the crowd broke into thunderous applause. _

* * *

_Jareth pulled back and Sarah looked at him through her lowered lashes. "I guess I have been properly told, but pray tell good sir; how well do you waltz?" Jareth took her hand and said, "Well I remember that it went something like this." He began singing and Sarah joined in a moment later,_

_"Two lives have begun now  
_

_T__wo hearts become one now  
_

_One passion, one dream  
_

_One thing forever true  
_

_I love you!"_

_They danced around the room, faces full of joy, well, Jareth's was more controlled than Sarah's, but it was still there. Hoggle watched the happy couple glide past, feeling slightly sad that Sarah might not always be there to talk too anymore, what with her being queen and all. But, he concluded as he watched Laney walk by, pretty in a blue dress, he might have time now for other pursuits that had gone by the way side when Sarah had come back to stay three years ago. Sir Didymous bounded up to the brooding dwarf and shook his hand energetically. "Hoggle, my dear old boy, let's put the past behind us and start anew!"_

_Hoggle extracted his hand before he lost feeling in his arm. "Of course Didymous. I told ya Sarah would break the spell." He stated patting the small dog on the back nearly knocking him over._

_Didymous righted himself and replied a little stiffly, "I beg your pardon old friend, but I believe I told you." poking the dwarf in the side._

_Hoggle jumped a little, "No ya didn't. I told you. I went to bring Sarah here." he poked Didymous back, harder this time._

_Didymous huffed, "You did not! I did!" he punched Hoggle a touch._

_Hoggle took off his dress coat, handed it to Laney with a bow; she had come to stand beside Hoggle, and began to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Ya want to do that again mutt? I told ya, myself."_

_Didymous blanched but held his ground. "Bring it on, you, you overgrown crystal!" Hoggle swung but never connected. Didymous and Hoggle found themselves in a net hanging over the Bog of Eternal Stench. "Not, the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Hoggle squawked covering his nose._

_Didymous looked a little green as he said, "Apparently his majesty felt we were going to ruin the festivities."_

_Hoggle rounded on his net mate. "We? I think you was the one that started this. And I'm going to finish it!" he pounced at the knight._

_"Sir Hoggle, what are you doing? We could fallll!!!" Didymous exclaimed as the rope that held them over the bog, snapped._

* * *

_Laney grinned as the crystal that had sent Hoggle and Didymous somewhere else to fight, nonchalantly made its way back to Jareth. "I guess that'll show 'em." Toby said from beside the woman dwarf._

_She chuckled. "For now at least." Laney replied._

_Ludo still followed Laney around like a lost puppy, but Laney did not mind. She liked taking care of Ludo. "Sarah, happy ever after?" he asked weaving his shaggy head to the lilting waltz._

_Laney patted his hairy side. "Of course, Ludo. Of course." She sighed in happiness, clasping her hands in front of her._

_A new though occurred to Ludo. Worriedly he asked, "Ludo still sleep in cupboard?"_

_Toby busted up laughing, making Sarah look quizzically over at her brother. He waved her off and Laney began giggling as well, confusing Ludo even further. Jareth dipped Sarah for another quick kiss before twirling her around gracefully, oblivious to the people around them. A most happily ever after."_

"Did you really live happily ever after? And what about uncle Hoggle and uncle Didymous? Did they fall into the bog?" a little girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and wide mismatched eyes demanded from her place in her bed.

"Uncle Hoggle and Uncle Didymous did not fall into the bog. By some chance, a freak wind blew their net far enough to one side that they fell on the ground, next to the bog. They have not tried to fight in my presence since." Jareth said, stretching lazily in his chair by his daughter's bed. "Yes, we had a happily ever after. We had you, did we not?" he ruffled her hair fondly.

"Daddy!" she squealed, trying to straighten her messed up hair. Jareth just grinned. His daughter had gained only the very best traits from himself and Sarah. Her love of reading, fiery personality borderline mischievous at times, that was his trait of course, kindness and compassion, which was Sarah's completely, and a stubborn will that stemmed from both of her parents. "Will you tell me another story?" she pleaded, forgetting her hair in trying to cajole her father into another enchanting tale.

Jareth shook his head and stood, "There is another story I will tell you tomorrow night, but for now my tale is done, and it is time for you, little one, to sleep." He leaned over, tucking her in as she snuggled into her covers, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled sleepily and shut her eyes.

_Certain as the sun  
_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Jareth smoothed a hand over her hair. Waving his other hand, Jareth extinguished the lighted crystals in the room, save for one little one in the shape of a rose floating on top of the table next to his daughter's bed. Her rose nightlight glowed a soft pink, chasing away any monsters or goblins that might come in the night. Jareth went to the door and with one last look around the room, left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sarah glanced up at the door, from the book she was reading, as her husband came in for the night. "You were in her room for a long time tonight, what story did you tell her that took that long to tell?" she asked setting aside her book as Jareth pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Jareth slid into bed next to her. Placing his arms around Sarah, Jareth said, "Our story."

Sarah leaned into him with a happy sigh. "Oh really? Did you tell the Christmas one too?"

Jareth replied, "No, I told her that was for tomorrow night, and we have a deal. If she doesn't get into mischief tomorrow, which I highly doubt, I tell her stories of her choosing."

Sarah chuckled. "You and your deals. I bet she took you up on that deal too, didn't she."

Jareth looked Sarah in the eyes. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Hey, come on I wasn't that bad." Sarah exclaimed wriggling down more into the covers. Jareth followed her, arms still around her.

"No, you were worse." Jareth informed her eyes twinkling.

Sarah opened her mouth then snapped it shut, a mischievous glint coming into her green eyes. "So, does that mean I have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Jareth smirked slightly, leaning over Sarah; he casually waved off the lights, plummeting the room in darkness. Sarah giggled a few moments later from the shadows that covered their bed.

_Tale as old as time  
_

_Song as old as rhyme  
_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Even though they still had their difficulties that came with running a kingdom, nevertheless, they could truthfully say,

_"And they lived, Happily Ever After..."_

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
